La última mirada
by fanclere
Summary: AU Emma Swan, una importante mujer de negocios arrastra un duro pasado y un odio irracional por Regina, la mujer que hizo de su vida un infierno y que el destino ha puesto a trabajar para ella como su secretaria.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, porque duele más tu ausencia que las balas del infierno.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque lleva esperando este fic demasiado tiempo, a Vero porque le va a ir genial en su examen y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 UNA HERIDA ABIERTA**

Paró durante unos instantes, alzando la cabeza de esos papeles que invadían su mesa. Cada vez estaba más absorbida por los negocios que llevaba su empresa, a punto de fusionar una de sus eternas rivales y aumentar su capital en exceso, a pesar de que el dinero no era lo más importante sino el respeto, toda su vida había sido una don nadie, perdida por malos caminos hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de enmendar sus sendas, hasta que encontró un hogar y una familia que la aceptaron y la amaron.

El pasado era un foso oscuro al que no solía asomarse, lo había enterrado tras un millar de heridas abiertas. Su futuro era brillante y ella lo sabía, podía saborear el triunfo ya al alcance de su mano, unos días faltaban para sellar y firmar la compra de aquella empresa que le traía de cabeza, mas no podía centrarse en sus papeles, no sabiendo que un fantasma del pasado entraría por su puerta en cualquier momento.

Recordaba perfectamente su marcha de Storybrook hacía ya tantos años, un lugar al que había jurado no volver jamás, el pueblo donde había conocido la miseria humana y la depresión. De esos años no recordaba más que dolor y sufrimiento, pero también guardaba en su corazón ternura por aquella que en cualquier momento se presentaría en su despacho. Mary Margaret Blanchard, su mejor y única amiga ya que tras Storybrook jamás interactuó con la gente, su coraza había sido forjada y no dejó que nadie penetrase.

Mary Margaret, pensar en ella le hacía sonreír, siempre fue una chica tímida y dulce con ella, la única que no se reía de sus gafas enormes o sus ropas raídas, la única que veía en ella mucho más que una huérfana sin futuro. No entendía qué podía querer de ella, ya que por lo que sabía todo en su vida iba bien, se casó y era feliz… Se preguntaba también qué estaba haciendo en Boston ya que su hogar estaba en el pintoresco pueblo al que ella juró no volver.

Imaginó mil escenarios en los que Mary la necesitara, intentando evitar pensar en su familia, de un miembro en especial a quien prefería desterrar de sus recuerdos, unos ojos marrones, intensos, cargados de odio y maldad, cargados de ironía, su risa sin alma a medida que iba profundizando las heridas de un alma solitaria que solo buscaba aceptación y comprensión.

Desterrando esa imagen de su cabeza y escondiéndola una vez más en sus oscuros recuerdos, alzó la mirada para constatar que sus oídos no la traicionaban y que, efectivamente, la puerta de su enorme despacho se había abierto y por ella entraba su amiga de la infancia. Mary Margaret miró con asombro toda la estancia, sobrecogida por su majestuosidad y su lujo, hasta posar su mirada sobre la rubia de ojos aguamarina que se levantó de la mesa en el acto y fue a abrazarla.

Entre risas y parloteando casi a la vez, ambas se miraron con cariño ya que habían sido muchos años los que pasaron sin verse, finalmente se sentaron y la rubia constató que su amiga estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-**Mary, tranquila, que yo sepa aun no como personas**

-"Ha sido difícil encontrarte Emma, no sabía que habías cambiado de apellido"

-**Cuando los Swan me adoptaron me dieron su apellido, lo acepté de buen grado**

**-**"Bueno, te estarás preguntando por qué después de tantos años te pido que nos veamos"

-**La verdad es que sí, por las pocas cartas que hemos intercambiado sé que las cosas te van bien, me extrañó que necesitaras mi ayuda**

**-**"Bueno, yo estoy bien pero no te he pedido que nos veamos por mí, sino por Regina"

-**Sabes bien que no quiero saber nada de ella Mary, por muy hermana o hermanastra tuya que sea me da igual**

-"Emma, sé que la odias, yo también lo hacía cuando íbamos al instituto, sé que tienes motivos para no querer saber nada de ella, pero también sé que eres una buena persona y que la ayudarás, se ha ido de Storybrook y necesita trabajo"

-**Y te manda a ti a hacer el trabajo sucio, típico de miss perfecta"**

**-**"Ella no sabe que he venido, ni siquiera sabe quién eres Emma. Somos amigas y te conozco, voy a dejarte su currículum, piénsalo y llámala, merece una segunda oportunidad"

Mary le dio un folio y se marchó, sin darle oportunidad a negarse a coger el currículum de aquella que acertadamente llamaba "La Reina Malvada". Le dio la vuelta y lo primero que le llamó la atención es que no había fotografía, que la chica más popular del instituto no había terminado sus estudios y, como una veleta, había ido de un trabajo a otro en los últimos cuatro años. Mary no le explicó en ningún momento qué problema podía tener su hermana, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho.

¿Contratar a Regina Mills? ¿Sacarla de un problema? Ni loca, prefería dejarla podrirse en su miseria que ayudarla.

Iba a destruir ese currículum cuando se frenó de pronto y su mente, como engranajes, empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad, mientras una sonrisa helada se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Por qué no contratarla? Las cosas serían muy distintas, ya no estaban en el instituto, en Industrias Swan ella era Dios y podía usar su estatus para devolver una a una cada humillación recibida.

Las imágenes de Regina hundiéndola en la miseria, su mirada oscura, su risa carente de sentimientos, su voz cargada de insultos, sus puñaladas, todo pasó por su mente durante unos instantes y tomó su decisión. Iba a ser divertido tener bajo sus órdenes a la reina malvada.

Apretó el botón instalado en su mesa que llamaba a su chica para todo y ayudante, Ruby. Esta entró con una sonrisa y nada más verla, Emma le entregó el currículum sin apenas mirarlo.

**-Ruby, quiero que llames a esta mujer y la contrates**

-"Regina Mills… ¿Para qué digo que es la entrevista? Que yo sepa no estamos buscando a nadie"

**-Dile que es para ser secretaria, o algo así, ya nos inventaremos algo. Quiero a esta mujer trabajando para mí**

-"Está bien jefa, ahora la llamo"

Vio salir a su ayudante, dispuesta a cumplir con su encargo e intentó seguir con sus papeles y su trabajo pero, tras media hora mirando un punto inexistente en el horizonte, suspiró y cogió su chaqueta dispuesta a marcharse. De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser Regina Mills la que acabara trabajando para ella, tenía que ser la mujer que la hundió en la miseria, tenía que ser aquella chica insolente y despiadada que había conseguido robarle el corazón con una sola mirada


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la echo de menos cada día que pasa.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque enseña cómo se corta el jamón, a Vero porque espero que todos sus proyectos le vayan bien y a Natalia porque se lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE**

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, corría de un lado a otro de ese pequeño apartamento que había alquilado con sus ahorros, ya que no dejaba que su familia se hiciese cargo de su economía, su orgullo jamás se vería tachado recibiendo limosna.

Acababa de instalarse en Boston sabiendo que el futuro era muy incierto y se vio sorprendida por esa llamada y esa repentina entrevista de trabajo en la ciudad.

Industrias Swan, había oído hablar de la empresa ya que tenía el monopolio prácticamente absoluto en el mercado de valores, multimillonaria y próspera, no entendía cómo habían conseguido su teléfono pues no recordaba haber mandado su currículum, aunque había mandado tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Estaba cansada de cambiar de empleo cada poco tiempo, pero era inestable y ella lo sabía, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas a menudo y era incapaz de separar sus demonios personales de su puesto de trabajo, obligándose a dimitir una y otra vez ante ciertas circunstancias que escapaban de su control.

Desesperada al no encontrar su chaqueta, se dio de bruces con su amiga Belle, que al parecer había estado siguiéndola todo ese tiempo de un lado a otro de la casa, hablándole de algún tema al que no había prestado la más mínima atención.

-**Regina, cálmate por Dios, solo es una entrevista de trabajo**

-"No es solo una entrevista de trabajo, es mi oportunidad para quedarme aquí en Boston… No quiero volver a Storybrook, no quiero que me miren con lástima ni vivir de la caridad de mis padres"

-**Te ira genial, solo sé tú misma, además está vez creo que es tu oportunidad para estabilizarte**

-"¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?"

-**Porque cuando me llamaste para decirme que te habían llamado de Industrias Swan investigué un poco y vi que vas a trabajar para una mujer, así que no vas a ponerte nerviosa Gina, ni vas a perder los papeles ni vas a dimitir porque tu jefe te mira mal**

-"Eres muy graciosa, sabes que no dimití de mi anterior empleo por eso"

-**Lo sé, trata de relajarte, te irá bien**

Con un suspiro, intentando calmarse, se puso la chaqueta a conjunto con su falda y se miró en el espejo, sabiendo que este le devolvería el reflejo de una mujer hermosa con demasiados demonios a sus espaldas.

De pronto entró en la estancia un niño de cabellos negros y de ojos grandes y curiosos, del color de chocolate, arrastrando por el suelo un trenecito de juguete y se la quedó mirando con admiración. Al ver a su hijo reflejado en el espejo su rostro dibujó una sonrisa y se giró, haciéndole una señal para que se acercara. El muchacho corrió a sus brazos donde ella lo abrazó con fuerza, cubriendo su rostro de besos.

-"¿Qué piensas pequeñin? ¿Crees que a mamá le irá bien hoy?"

-**Te ira muy bien mami**

-"Pórtate bien con Belle, cuando vuelva cenaremos algo rico y veremos una película tu y yo juntos ¿Vale mi amor?"

-**Vale mami, seré bueno**

Se despidió de su pequeño con un beso y se marchó a su entrevista, no sin antes haber recibido los mil elogios de su hijo asegurando que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Ese moreno de cinco añitos se había convertido en el motor de su vida y todo cuánto hacía era por él. Solo quería conseguir un trabajo para poder mantenerlo y sacarlo adelante. Lo tuvo joven y no quería pensar en cómo llegó a concebirlo, había desterrado esa época de su vida y jamás la mencionaba o pensaba en ella de forma consciente, a pesar de que acudía en forma de pesadillas. Desde el momento en que nació cambió su vida y era capaz de todo por él, era su pequeño y como una leona estaba dispuesta a arrasar con todo por el simple hecho de verlo sonreír.

Al llegar a industrias Swan, se sintió sobrecogida ante el gran rascacielos que se presentaba ante ella, acostumbrada como estaba a un pueblo pequeño, la majestuosidad de ese edificio le dio vértigo y quiso salir corriendo. La imagen de su hijo asegurándole que todo le iba a ir bien le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para entrar y dirigirse al ascensor, ya que la chica que la había citado le dijo que se verían en la última planta.

Tras un viaje que se le hizo eterno, salió a un corredor lleno de cubículos y oficinas a su alrededor, lleno de gente que iba y venía enfrascados en sus quehaceres y al fondo, una puerta inmensa que supuso conducía al despacho de la que sería su jefa, la señorita Swan.

Sintiéndose perdida durante unos instantes, una mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada clara se presentó ante ella con una sonrisa.

**-¿Es usted la señorita Mills?**

-"Sí, soy yo"

-**Llega pronto, yo soy Ruby Lucas, hablamos por teléfono**

Ruby la condujo a un pequeño despacho, donde tomó asiento indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Ante ella tenía su currículum por lo que supuso que en algún momento que no recordaba lo había mandado.

-**Señorita Mills, la he llamado porque la señorita Swan necesita una nueva secretaria, no sé si ese era el puesto que usted quería ostentar pero dado que no termino su carrera universitaria, no hay ningún otro puesto disponible**

**-**"La verdad es que no recuerdo cuándo mandé mi currículum a esta empresa así que me conformo con el puesto que esté bacante"

-**Así que es sincera, eso es una cualidad que admiramos y valoramos en Industrias Swan. Hábleme de sus expectativas y de su experiencia**

Durante una media hora, fue contestando a las preguntas de esa mujer, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa pero intentando aguantar ya que necesitaba desesperadamente trabajar si quería seguir manteniendo su independencia y ocupándose de su hijo sin que nadie interfiriese.

Al acabar la entrevista con el típico "ya la llamaremos si todo resulta" salió de ese despachito donde Ruby se quedó rellenando unos papeles, sintiéndose pequeña y sobrecogida, sintiendo sobre todo que no había servido de nada, que ella no encajaba en ese lugar, al fin y al cabo ni si quiera pudo terminar sus estudios para tener a su hijo. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos, dio de bruces con una mujer que andaba con prisa, al no verla llegar, derramándole encima su café. La mujer la miró como si pudiera asesinarla, mientras ella, estática, sintió como las manos empezaron a sudarle de puro nerviosismo, si tenía una sola oportunidad de entrar ahí a trabajar la acababa de perder al demostrar ante todo el mundo su torpeza.

-**¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta chaqueta que acabas de manchar"**

**-**"No… no lo sé, lo siento yo… estaba distraída"

-**Ya he visto que estabas distraída, y acabas de arruinar una chaqueta que cuesta más que tu vida ¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué haces en mi empresa?**

Regina se puso pálida al instante, su racha de mala suerte parecía empeorar, no era una mujer cualquiera a la que había manchado con su café, era la dueña de la empresa a la que pretendía entrar a trabajar, sus esperanzas se fueron por el desagüe en un momento.

-"Me llamo Regina Mills, vine por una entrevista y salí distraída, siento lo de su chaqueta de verdad"

Los ojos verdeazulados de aquella mujer de cabellos rubios se clavaron en ella haciéndole temblar, la miraba como si pudiese traspasarla, con una intensidad que le daba vértigo y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, sintiendo la temible necesidad de salir de ahí corriendo y refugiarse junto a su pequeño al que ya echaba terriblemente de menos.

-**¿Has venido para una entrevista dices? ¿Para qué?**

-"Para ser su secretaria… o eso creo"

**-Entonces lleva mi chaqueta a la tintorería y vete a casa, mañana a las ocho te quiero puntual en mi despacho para empezar a llevar mi agenda**

-"¿Estoy contratada?"

-**Sí, la estoy contratando porque ha cometido un error y ha enfrentado las consecuencias con aplomo, ahora no haga que me arrepienta y márchese, mañana a las ocho, ni un minuto más tarde**

La rubia le dio su chaqueta que efectivamente tenía pinta de costar demasiado dinero para que la llevara a la tintorería, iba a marcharse cuando escuchó la voz autoritaria de aquella que sería su nueva jefa a sus espaldas.

-**Y procure no volver a tirarme el café**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque hoy por fin hablamos y me hizo feliz.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque este capítulo le hará reír, a vero porque la echo de menos y a Natalia porque se lo merece con creces.**

**También a Esther porque me ha hecho mucha ilusión su capítulo de postdata, por cierto a leer todas ese fic y a comentarlo!**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 LA ESCLAVITUT NO HA SIDO ABOLIDA**

**Regina:**

Regina llegó a su casa donde su hijo y Belle la esperaban ansiosos, su rostro mostraba estupefacción ya que no entendía muy bien qué había pasado puesto que derramó el café de la que ahora sería su jefa y había terminado consiguiendo el trabajo, era surrealista y no sabía si alegrarse o empezar a temblar.

Había podido observar que la señorita Swan tenía mucho carácter y pensó que no sería nada fácil trabajar para ella, además de que no habían hablado de contrato ni de salario, iba un poco a tientas sin saber a qué se enfrentaba.

La mirada ansiosa de su hijo le hizo sonreír y lo abrazó con fuerza puesto que había logrado su objetivo, conseguir trabajo en la ciudad para poder mantenerse sin depender de sus padres.

-**¿Fue bien mami?**

-"Fue muy bien, pequeñajo me han contratado, mañana empiezo"

-**Eso es muy bueno mami**

**-**"Sí lo es, y recuerdo que tenemos pendiente una noche de películas tú y yo"

Entre risas infantiles y momentos tiernos con aquel que era el motivo de su sonrisa, se les fue la tarde y parte de la noche, en la que Regina se encontró pensando más de una vez cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento, como le iría en su nuevo trabajo.

**Emma:**

Vio salir con su chaqueta aquella que hizo su vida imposible durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, con un nudo en el estómago.

Hacía años que no pensaba en ella, años que no había visto su rostro y tenerla justo en frente hizo hervir su sangre en las venas.

Estaba muy cambiada, sus enormes ojos marrones estaban escondidos tras unas gafas que le sentaban como un guante, miss perfecta siempre estaba hermosa y eso le provocaba una rabia incontrolada, su melena que en su juventud llegaba por su cintura había sido cortada, el tiempo había pasado por ella moldeándola y transformándola en una mujer hermosa, aun más hermosa que en su tierna juventud cuando usaba su belleza para atormentar a aquellos que consideraba inferior y manipular a todo el instituto a su antojo.

Se regodeó en sí misma al ver que su presencia provocaba en Regina temblor, por mucho que intentase disimularlo estaba nerviosa, era inferior a ella y eso hacía que se sintiera invencible. Tratarla como a una basura había conseguido que su sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro, el gusanito de la venganza estaba haciendo mella en ella y no pensaba parar, iba a arruinarle la vida, a humillarla hasta que la morena sucumbiera, quería verla hundida en lágrimas, sufriendo, sintiendo que no valía para nada, igual que ella cuando era joven.

Al día siguiente empezaría a trabajar en su empresa y se arrepentiría de haber cruzado su camino con Emma Swan, iba a conseguir que se arrepintiese de corazón.

**Regina:**

Se levantó con prisa pues no quería llegar tarde y no conocía muy bien el horario de los autobuses de esa ciudad, coger el coche no era opción ya que no tenía gasolina. Vistió a su hijo con prisa y gran dificultad ya que se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde y el pequeño luchaba contra el sueño que le invadía, lo dejó con Belle y salió corriendo a su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Eran las ocho y tres minutos cuando entró, impecable, por la puerta del despacho de la señorita Swan, esta estaba sentada en su gran mesa y la miró con tanta intensidad que le cortó el aliento, no pudo llegar a su altura cuando, con voz suave y aterradora, su jefa se dirigió a ella.

-**Creí haberle dicho a las ocho en punto ¿No es usted amiga de las normas?**

-"Disculpe… el autobús tardó un poco más de lo que tenía previsto…"

**-No admito excusas, si le digo a las ocho espero que sea puntual, la próxima vez se va a la calle ¿Quedó suficientemente claro?**

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Pensó en su hijo, en lo feliz que estaba al saber que tenía un empleo y mantuvo la compostura.

-"Quedó muy claro, no volverá a pasar"

Ella la miró una vez más, antes de mandarla a buscar a Ruby para firmar su contrato y empezar cuanto antes, la mandó también a buscar un café, haciéndole burla, recordándole que no debía tirarlo.

Una vez firmado su contrato y analizándolo al detalle, viendo que no estaba mal, el salario era bueno y el horario el normal, se dirigió nuevamente al despacho de Emma, que sería también el suyo ya que era su secretaria. Tras horas memorizando su agenda, revisando papeleo y aburriéndose la mayor parte del tiempo ya que su jefa parecía disfrutar mandándole recados absurdos y soltando comentarios mordaces sobre ella que la ponían histérica.

Llegó por fin el momento de marcharse y, tras un recordatorio mordaz de su jefa para que no se repitiera su retraso de esa mañana, se marchó a casa visiblemente cansada, había sido un día largo y tenía la leve impresión de que su jefa tenía algún problema con el mundo, ya que parecía amargada.

Dejó de pensar en Emma Swan y en sus comentarios en cuanto pisó el pequeño apartamento que compartía con Belle y su hijo corrió a sus brazos lleno de alegría, acostumbrado a pasar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo la había echado de menos.

**Emma:**

Llegó a su ático vacío, sintiéndose un poco mejor que el día anterior. Sutilmente había estado humillando a Regina Mills y se sentía bien, había sido suave en comparación a lo que tenía pensado, se puso un vaso de whiskey y disfrutó de su sabor mientras cerraba los ojos y se acrecentaba su sonrisa, iba a ser suave los primeros días, después Regina se iba a dar cuenta de que la esclavitud no había sido abolida, de que el empresario era Dios y, si tenía problemas económicos, debía quedarse calladita y aguantar el tsunami que le venía encima. Su sonrisa derivó en risa y esta en carcajada, iba a disfrutar mucho teniendo a esa morena como su secretaría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, porque la amo con locura y la extraño demasiado los findes.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque la quiero un montón, a vero porque la echo de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 RETAZOS DEL PASADO**

**Emma:**

**Storybrook, 11 años antes**

Una vez más cambiaba de domicilio, una vez más en sus quince años de vida la cambiaban a una nueva casa de acogida. No conocía el significado de familia, el amor le era desconocido ya que no era nada más que alguien por quien el estado daba dinero a una familia a cambio de acogerla durante un tiempo. Nunca deshacía su maleta ya que no lo encontraba necesario, tarde o temprano volvería la asistente social y tendría que marcharse, tampoco le tenía apego a ningún lugar, no formaba parte de ningún sitio, no era nadie, ni siquiera tenía apellido solo uno prestado por el estado hasta que alguien decidiera firmar aquellos papeles esquivos que certificarían que pertenecía a una familia.

Esa casa no era distinta a las demás, un montón de niños iguales que ella corrían y se peleaban por los pasillos, las normas eran sencillas, no molestes y nadie te molestará a ti, se invisible y no tendrás problemas. Su habitación, como siempre compartida era idéntica a todas la demás, solo había cambiado su ubicación en el mapa, un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Maine, pueblo de pescadores, perdido y escondido, un lugar que ya la asfixiaba nada más llegar.

Lo peor de cambiar de hogar siempre era cambiar de instituto, cuando lograba hacer unos cuantos amigos siempre tenía que marcharse por lo que la soledad jamás la abandonaba, sin padres, sin gente que se preocupara con ella, sin amigos que pudieran seguirla en su viaje, no era nadie.

Entró en aquel edificio antiguo, escuchando sin prestar atención el bullicio de alegres estudiantes dirigiéndose a sus aulas, grupos de amigos riendo de algún chiste, personas normales que jamás la verían como una igual, ella era esa chica huérfana que llegaba, estaba un tiempo y después desaparecía, lo que no sabía era que su estancia en Storybrook la cambiaría para siempre, que uniría su camino con aquella muchacha que destruiría todos sus esquemas y abriría una herida que jamás podría borrar.

Las clases pasaron sin gran sobresalto, no era una alumna brillante pero tampoco mediocre, no sobresalía ni era digna de mención, era invisible a ojos de todos y se refugiaba en su coraza.

Durante el recreo se apartó, sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación con sus compañeros y, en el fondo, rendida ya que cuando se marchase de ahí no volvería a verlos, era mejor no crear lazos que luego provocaran dolor al romperse.

Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando una muchacha morena, de cabellos cortos y mirada dulce se plantó ante ella con una sonrisa.

-"Hola, no te vi antes por aquí ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?"

**-Sí, soy nueva**

-"¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Mary Margaret White, pero todos me dicen Mary"

**-Soy Emma**

-"¿Solo Emma?"

-**Emma Scott, el apellido me lo dio el estado así que no lo siento como mío**

**-**"Entonces solo Emma"

Su sonrisa parecía sincera y no se escandalizó al saber que era una chica de nadie, no parecía importarle que vistiera ropas tres tallas más grandes, donadas por la iglesia, ni sus gafas viejas, ni su aspecto desaliñado y dejado, por primera vez desde que llegó al pueblo, Emma sonrió, le gustaba esa chica, era amable con ella.

De pronto, al fondo del enorme patio donde estaban, apareció la visión más hermosa que Emma había visto en su vida, una muchacha de su edad, con el cabello largo y negro como la noche, de formas perfectas y andar elegante, nada más verla sintió como se le encogía el estómago y todo le daba vueltas, necesitaba saber quién era esa chica.

-**Mary ¿Quién es ella?**

-"¿Quién?"

-**Ella, la chica de cabellos negros**

Mary miró en la dirección que Emma le señalaba y su rostro cambió, su mirada antes dulce se tornó en oscura y cargada de odio y reproche.

-"Ella es alguien que te conviene tener lejos Emma, es malvada"

-**Pero ¿Quién es?**

-"Se llama Regina, Regina Mills, aquí es muy popular por dos cosas, su belleza y su crueldad, todos esos que la siguen son unos descerebrados que ríen sus gracias solo por llamar su atención, si la toma contigo créeme no hay nada peor"

-**Parece que la conoces bien**

-"Bastante, su madre es una mujer encantadora que hace unos mese se casó con mi padre, por lo que ella es mi hermanastra, créeme te interesa tenerla lejos"

Emma tragó saliva con dificultad, le costaba creer que una muchacha tan hermosa pudiera ser tan malvada como Mary le decía, seguramente no se llevaban bien. Regina pareció percatarse de la presencia de Mary y decidió acercarse, su andar era regio, era la reina del lugar y sin duda lo sabía, disfrutaba demostrándolo a todo el mundo. Su sonrisa era cínica y a medida que iba mirándola de cerca la veía aun más hermosa, sus ojos eran del color del chocolate, profundos y misteriosos, sus labios del color rojo sangre coronados por una extraña cicatriz que le daba a su rostro una belleza peculiar.

Al llegar a su altura, le regaló a Mary una mirada de desprecio y una sonrisa que escondía veneno.

-"Hermanita, ¿No me presentas a tu nuevo juguete?"

-**No me llames así, sabes que lo detesto**

-"El idiota de tu padre se ha casado con mi madre, eso te convierte en mi hermanita, supéralo"

-**No insultes a mi padre, márchate Regina, vete con tus perritos falderos a mirarte al espejo o cualquiera de las estupideces que te guste hacer**

-"¿Por qué no te marchas tú a hablarle a tus pájaros y me dejas con la rubita?"

Mary iba a protestar, cuando uno de los gorilas sin cerebro que componían el séquito de Regina la apartó de malos modos, dándole paso a la morena que se quedó frente a Emma, regalándole una mirada cargada de burla e ironía.

-"Ya que mi hermanita no ha querido decirme quién eres dímelo tú"

Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a réplicas, para Emma cuyo amor propio siempre había estado por los suelos, verse intimidada de esa manera por la morena fue un tormento, le temblaban las piernas y apenas le salía la voz cuando contestó a sus demandas.

-**Em… Em… Emma, me llamo Emma**

**-**"Em… Em… Emma, ¿No te enseñaron a hablar en tu anterior escuela? ¿O es que directamente te diste un golpe en la cabeza al nacer?"

Se sintió empequeñecer con las burlas de la morena, con las carcajadas de sus secuaces y la mirada triste de Mary que sabía que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ayudarla.

-"Emma no me gusta, no te queda bien ese nombre, creo que a partir de ahora puedes llamarte patito feo, te sienta mejor"

Nuevamente las carcajadas, mientras su rostro se teñía de color escarlata mientras intentaba evitar que no se escaparan las lágrimas. Haciendo uso de todo su valor, se enfrento a Regina intentando que no le temblara la voz.

-**Me gusta más Emma, pero gracias por la recomendación**

En un instante se hizo el silencio, las risas cesaron y Regina borró la sonrisa de su rostro, su mirada se cubrió de hielo y habló con calma pero su voz era tan aterradora que la estremeció.

-"Nadie te ha preguntado, Patito feo, aquí no eres nadie y jamás serás nadie, vuelve a responderme y te juro que voy a destruirte"

Dicho eso se giró, haciendo una señal a sus secuaces para que la siguieran, no sin antes dirigirse nuevamente a Mary con burla y despecho.

-"Deberías elegir mejor con quién te juntas, hermanita, los perdedores no te llevarán a ninguna parte"

La vio desaparecer, tan elegante y majestuosa como vino, con un nudo en la garganta y herida por sus desprecios, sin entender por qué la había tratado así si no la conocía de nada.

-**¿Por qué es así Mary?**

-"Ni idea, es malvada sin más, no le hagas caso y no dejes que te afecte lo que te diga, se cansará y te dejará en paz"

Sonó el timbre, era hora de volver a clase y ella no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro que había tenido con Regina, en lo cruel que había sido con ella, en las mil emociones que había despertado en ella y sobre todo, pensando en lo hermosa que era, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

**Boston, Actualidad**

Despertó con dolor de cabeza, se había dormido tras beber demasiado y ya estaba mayor para hacer esas tonterías. Poco a poco la nube de su mente se iba disipando y suspiró, tras tantos años había vuelto a soñar con ese encuentro, el primero de tantos, cuando conoció a Regina y experimentó en primera persona lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, los recuerdos de esa época la atormentaban y martilleaban su mente. No podía entender por qué Regina lo tomó con ella de esa manera ya que jamás se cansó de humillarla, de hundirla, no podía escapar de ella y lo que era peor, no podía quitársela de la cabeza pues cada vez que se perdía en sus ojos oscuros su estómago se revolvía y le temblaban las piernas. Regina Mills había amargado su juventud y a la vez había sido la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado con locura. Con cada humillación sentía que la odiaba y luego, a solas en su habitación, la imagen de sus ojos oscuros, de sus labios, de su rostro perfecto, asaltaba sus recuerdos provocándole escalofríos y suspiros, la amaba y la odiaba casi con la misma intensidad, pero solo era una niña que no sabía nada de la vida, ahora era adulta y podía distinguir entre lo que sentía.

Era su momento de vengarse por todo el daño recibido, era el momento de pagar a Regina con la misma moneda, se iba a arrepentir de haber cruzado ese patio y haberse encarado con ella, se iba a arrepentir de haberla conocido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque ya falta menos para que acabe el fin de semana.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque siempre tiene una idea para ayudarme en mis bloqueos, a Vero porque la echo de menos y a Natalia, porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 VIDAS PARALELAS**

**Emma:**

A pesar de que se había pasado tomando alcohol y su cabeza dolía como si mil tambores retumbaran en su interior, su rostro era imperturbable al cruzar las puertas de su despacho a las ocho en punto. No se asombró al ver en él a Regina, perfectamente lista para empezar la jornada, ya que la bronca del día anterior la había asustado y ella lo sabía.

Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó su rostro mientras su mirada se volvía de hielo, había soñado con aquella niña que se creía una reina, con sus desprecios. La misma niña que tenía ante sí, convertida en su secretaria, de reina a sirvienta, que irónica era la vida.

Regina le regaló una sonrisa, era cálida y amable, no se parecía a las sonrisas sarcásticas que solía regalarle de niña. Se detuvo a observarla unos segundos, el tiempo había pasado por ella haciéndola perfecta, su belleza simplemente había madurado, tenía los mismos ojos chocolate sin el hielo de su juventud, toda ella era distinta y aun así despertaba su odio como un huracán.

Solo unos segundos mirándola bastaron para incomodarla, imaginaba la mente de la morena con mil engranajes girando, intentando entender su silencio. Su sonrisa irónica y su mirada helada, intentando entender porque en sus ojos azules se reflejaba el desprecio y el asco que sentía por ella.

-"Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

-**Veo que ha llegado puntual, eso está bien, aprende usted más rápido de lo que creía. Revisaremos mi agenda y después irá a buscarme un café**

-Regina asintió en silencio y, mientras su jefa tomaba asiento y echaba un vistazo a los papeles que tenía ante sí, le recito una a una sus citas del día, ya que las había aprendido de memoria para no ir cargando con esa libreta llena de anotaciones a todos lados.

Emma repasó mentalmente su día suspirando, iba a ser largo y ajetreado, la fusión que se traía entre manos estaba a punto de ser un éxito y eso la mantenía ocupada y bastante nerviosa.

Tras repasar su agenda, Regina tomó su abrigo para ir a buscar el café que Emma le había exigido y, mientras estaba saliendo por la puerta, su jefa la llamó de forma imperativa.

-**Señorita Mills, quiero un capuchino con canela y no la basura que venden en la cafetería de la esquina, vaya a buscarlo a la cafetería vienesa de la gran avenida**

**-**"Pero, es hora punta, tardaré muchísimo si voy ahí ¿Está segura que no le sirve el de Starbucks?"

-**No me haga repetirle lo que deseo, el de la gran avenida o ninguno y recuerde, no lo derrame y tráigamelo con canela**

Bajó la mirada a su papeleo intentando disimular su sonrisa, su secretaria tendría que recorrer media ciudad para atender a su mandado y eso la llenaba de alegría. Pudo sentir como Regina dudaba antes de salir por la puerta para cumplir con su encargo, sabía que tardaría una eternidad y preparó su discurso para cuando volviera, hablaría sobra la importancia de aprovechar el tiempo, de no perder toda la mañana dando vueltas por Boston, la haría sentir inútil y eso la llenaba de alegría.

Media hora más tarde, volvió a aparecer Regina, respirando con dificultad y rojo de esfuerzo ya que parecía haber llegado corriendo, la verdad es que se esperaba que tardara mucho más en llegar con su café, perfectamente guardado en una taza para llevar.

-"Aquí está, capuchino con canela de la cafetería vienesa"

Su rostro mostraba felicidad, había cumplido su encargo sin olvidar nada y se sentía segura y orgullosa de sí misma. Se levantó y cogió la taza con cara de asco, oliendo su contenido y, posteriormente, tirándolo a la basura sin pronunciar palabra, sonriendo interiormente ante la cara de horror que dibujó su secretaria.

-**Lo quería con vainilla, no con canela, ni siquiera sirves para traerme el café**

Dicho eso cogió y se puso la chaqueta para marcharse, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de Regina todo su papeleo.

-**Termina con todo esto, me voy a Starbucks a por mí café**

Regina la vio marcharse apretando los puños, por muy rica que fuese, por muy dueña de la empresa que fuese, no tenía derecho a tratarla como la había tratado. Se serenó y se sentó a trabajar, no sin antes mandar un mensaje a Belle asegurándole que llegaría tarde, que por favor se encargase de Henry, tenía mucho papeleo que ordenar, mucho trabajo por hacer y sobretodo mucho tiempo para pensar por qué demonios su jefa era así con ella.

**Regina**

Salió de la oficina cuando las calles ya estaban iluminadas por las farolas, mucho más tarde de la hora estipulada en su contrato y suspirando, Emma era una mujer de pocas palabras, solo abría la boca para ordenarle cualquier cosa sin ningún tipo de educación, enfrascada como estaba siempre en su trabajo, una tiburón empresarial que solo pensaba en enriquecerse cada día más. Emma hacía ya horas que se había marchado a casa, dejando el resto del trabajo en su mesa con la exigencia de que al día siguiente estuviera terminado, ese fue el motivo por el cual salía tan tarde con solo una idea en su mente, abrazar a su hijo al que no veía desde la mañana.

Cuando llegó a casa, la recibió el agradable olor a comida casera ya que Belle había tenido la decencia de cocinar también para ella, sabiendo que salía tarde, los ruidosos pasos de su hijo sobre el parquet y sus gritos de alegría al escuchar la puerta fueron motivos más que suficientes para que sonriese feliz y que todo el estrés que había acumulado en el trabajo se esfumara de golpe.

Cenaron los tres juntos, contando anécdotas del día, Henry relataba su día en la escuela, con qué niños había jugado y que él había sido el héroe de sus juegos infantiles, Belle y Regina reían con ganas con varias historias de la bibliotecaria, clientes con peticiones surrealistas mientras Regina se desahogaba y le contaba a su amiga y compañera de piso lo inmadura y caprichosa que podía llegar a ser Emma Swan, el incidente del café entre otras cosas. Ambas se miraron y suspiraron, al fin y al cabo el mundo siempre había sido de los ricos y Regina no podía quejarse si quería conservar su empleo.

Henry se durmió en sus brazos pronto, visiblemente cansado, por lo que decidieron retirarse ya que les esperaba un día largo, una vuelta a la rutina y a empezar otra vez. Se metió en la cama que compartía con su pequeño, besando su frente con amor y deseándole unos dulces sueños, su hijo era lo mejor que le había pasado y era capaz de soportar hasta la más extrema de las tempestades con tal de ver su rostro sonriente.

**Emma:**

Se había marchado pronto del trabajo solamente por el placer de obligar a Regina a quedarse, no sabía si la morena había decidido hacerle caso o se habría marchado a la hora que le correspondía, le daba exactamente igual. Si le había hecho caso había estado trabajando hasta tardísimo y si no le había hecho caso al día siguiente se llevaría la bronca de su vida, en cualquiera de los dos casos ella se saldría con la suya, la haría sufrir de un modo u otro.

Encendió la televisión para ver el mercado, le interesaba saber como iban los balances de la bolsa ya que era hora de comprar acciones y sacar las suyas a la venta, era hora de incrementar un poco su fortuna.

Esa era su vida, la soledad de un ático inmenso, la copa de whiskey y la economía mundial como única compañera sin sospechar que, al otro lado de la ciudad, la morena que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos se dormía abrazando a un hijo que había cambiado su vida por completo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, que quiere a las lagartas lejos de mí porque piensa que soy preciosa.**

**A mi Miss Swan Tata favorita, porque me provoca con su sexy voz, a Vero porque aprobó el carnet de conducir y a Natalia porque es una chica genial.**

**Muy especialmente a mi lectora en las sombras Melissa porque hoy es su cumple.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 PLANES TORCIDOS**

**Regina:**

Tras dos semanas de intenso trabajo, saliendo varias veces mucho más tarde de lo pactado en su contrato y recibiendo continuamente burlas y desprecios de su jefa, se había acostumbrado a evitar que sus comentarios le afectasen, el trabajo le gustaba, no era muy pesado y tenía bastante que ver con la carrera universitaria inconclusa que tenía, si algún día lograba retomarla todo cuanto estaba ganando era experiencia.

Emma era desagradable y maleducada, pero muy buena en los negocios, sabía cuando comprar y cuando vender, su empresa era la más prospera de Boston y eso le garantizaba trabajo durante mucho tiempo.

Más de una vez sintió pena por su jefa, pues podía leer entre líneas que vivía por y para su trabajo, no tenía amigos ni una familia que estuviera cerca, salía de la oficina y seguía pensando en acciones, en la bolsa y en los millones que movía diariamente Industrias Swan, no tenía más vida que balances y cuentas, no era de extrañar que fuese una amargada.

En ese tiempo había conocido a algunos de sus compañeros, bastante agradables y simpáticos y, a pesar de que seguía sintiendo escalofríos cuando la miraban un poco más de lo normal, se sentía a gusto ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba encerrada en los archivos buscando documentos que luego no servían para nada o en el despacho de Swan, trabajando junto a ella y elevando su capital.

Se podía decir que su jefa nadaba en la abundancia, pero ella misma sabía que el dinero no daba la felicidad y que, tarde o temprano, Emma Swan iba a terminar mal ya que solo pensaba en billetes verdes, le daba lástima por lo que se tomaba sus despechos como un desahogo de la rubia por parte de una vida vacía y carente de sentido y no les prestaba la más mínima atención.

Desdeque empezó a trabajar en Industrias Swan, su tiempo junto a Henry había quedado reducido a cenas familiares y acogedoras a las que a menudo llegaba tarde ya que su jefa parecía disfrutar poniéndole trabajo a último momento y a los domingos, días que le dedicaba por entero, consintiéndolo y haciendo que se volvieran momentos mágicos y especiales, inamovibles e inquebrantables para estar los dos juntos, se echaban mucho de menos durante la semana y ambos sufrían la ausencia del otro, acostumbrados como estaban a pasar casi todo el día sin separarse.

Era sábado, se acercaba el fin de su jornada y estaba ya saboreando la entrada del domingo, su día especial junto al pequeño. Tenía planeado todo el día, irían al parque a comer un helado, cocinarían juntos y después quería levarlo al cine a ver esa película que tanto le había pedido.

Sonreía feliz ante la expectativa de un día espléndido mientras cogía su chaqueta y se colocaba la montura de las gafas. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando apareció ante ella su jefa, con cara de cansada y de pocos amigos.

-**Mills, ¿A dónde vas?**

-"A casa, ya he terminado por hoy"

Emma la miró con asco, como siempre solía hacer y dejó sobre su mesa una carpeta llena de expedientes antiguos que había rescatado del archivo, expedientes que para Regina no tenían importancia alguna.

-**El lunes a las ocho de la mañana quiero todo esto ordenado sobre mi mesa**

-"Pero… Señorita Swan yo ya me voy, puedo ordenarlo y archivarlo el lunes"

-**¿Qué parte de que lo quiero el lunes a las ocho no ha entendido? Si no le da tiempo hoy venga mañana, no soy yo quien organiza su tiempo Mills. Buenas noches**

Ella se fue sin dejarle replicar, mientras Regina no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza que la única manera de terminar antes de las ocho del lunes el papeleo absurdo que su jefa le había pedido sería trabajar en domingo, obligándola a cancelar sus planes junto a su pequeño y una lágrima de rabia e impotencia descendió por su mejilla, había traspasado la línea, odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando llegó a casa y Henry le saltó al cuello como cada noche nació en su rosto una sonrisa mientras de pronto supo cómo arreglar el desaguisado y pasar el domingo feliz junto a su hijo.

-**Mami, ¿Qué haremos mañana? ¿Iremos al cine mami?**

-"Haremos algo muy especial mi amor, mañana te voy a enseñar mi oficina ¿te gustaría eso?"

-**Sí, ¿Podré sentarme en tu silla?**

-"Podrás ser mi jefe todo el día"

Los gritos de felicidad del niño fueron más que suficiente para saber que había hecho lo correcto, que él era feliz ya fuese en el cine o sentado en un banco mientras fuese a su lado. La mirada de Belle hizo que no fuesen necesarias las palabras, Supo que su amiga tenía que ir a trabajar y eso la llenaba de rabia, la bibliotecaria había aprendido a odiar a Emma Swan por como trataba a Regina y hacerla trabajar el domingo ya era el colmo.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano pues cuanto antes terminara antes podía irse con su hijo a hacer cualquier actividad fuera de su oficina. El pequeño iba entusiasmado, de su mano, mirándolo todo con los ojos como platos ya que apenas habían tenido tiempo de pasear más allá de su barrio. Cuando llegaron a Industrias Swan el imponente edificio hizo que su pequeño soltara una exclamación, sobrecogido ante el rascacielos donde trabajaba su madre.

El edificio estaba completamente vacío, solo ellos entraron ya que todos los trabajadores estaban disfrutando de su día libre. Regina le enseñó a su hijo todas las estancias, saciando su curiosidad, y dejando para le final el enorme despacho que compartía con Emma Swan.

En cuanto entraron en el despacho, su hijo correteó por toda la estancia, tocándolo todo y queriendo saber todo ya que su madre pasaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, Regina contestaba a sus preguntas incesantes mientras encendía su ordenador, dispuesta a terminar el papeleo cuanto antes.

Henry se sentó en la silla de Emma, riendo feliz al descubrir que esta giraba, jugó incansablemente mientras, con una sonrisa, su madre se afanaba por terminar pronto su trabajo y le seguía el juego a su pequeño, creando entre ambos un ambiente relajado y divertido. Ver a Henry disfrutar le llenaba el pecho de amor y felicidad, no le importaba estar trabajando mientras estuvieran juntos.

Dando vueltas en la silla, Henry se quedó frente a la mesa de Emma con su carita pensativa y concentrado en ninguna parte. Regina, al verlo, decidió preguntarle qué estaba pensando, por qué había dejado de jugar de pronto.

-"Amor ¿Te has cansado de jugar?"

-**¿Soy tu jefe ahora mami?**

-"Sí señor, mi jefe todo poderoso"

-**Entonces si soy tu jefe te ordeno que tengas vacaciones, te echo de menos mamá**

Se le encogió el estómago ante esa tierna declaración y le hizo un gesto a su pequeño para que se acercara, el corrió a sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos y besando su frente con amor.

-"Te prometo que cuando tenga vacaciones no me voy a separar de ti ni un solo minuto, pero sabes que mamá tiene que trabajar por los dos"

-**Lo sé ¿Cuándo tengas vacaciones podemos ir al aquarium?**

-"Cuando tenga vacaciones iremos a dónde quieras mi amor"

Henry siguió jugando por la estancia mientras ella pasaba los datos al ordenador a toda prisa, sin quitarle un ojo de encima y siguiendo sus juegos y fantasías infantiles, rieron juntos y en definitiva, pasaron un domingo diferente pero felices.

Al terminar, Regina dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de Emma, como esta le había exigido y cogiendo a su hijo de la mano, salieron entre risas y parloteo de Industrias Swan, decidiendo si ir a tomar un helado o un chocolate caliente ya que aun tenían tiempo para disfrutar de su mutua compañía antes de llegar a casa y prepararse para la rutina de la semana.

Esa misma noche, una Emma agotada tras un día de deporte intensivo intentando sacarse a Regina de la cabeza, se dejó caer por su empresa. Le gustaba pasar horas en su despacho en soledad, recordando todo cuanto le habían dado y deseaba conservar, recordando su segunda oportunidad en la vida que no pensaba desaprovechar, ella que venía de la nada, de no tener nombre era la persona más rica e influyente de Boston e irónicamente la que estaba más sola.

Nada más entrar en su despacho, vio la montaña de papeleo inútil que había dejado como trabajo extra para Regina, perfectamente ordenado y colocado sobre su mesa, la morena había estado trabajando diligentemente sin rechistar.

No entendía por qué no se rebelaba contra ella, era cruel e insensible, la estaba explotando y la morena respondía con sonrisas y obediencia sin que una sola queja saliera de sus labios, eso la exasperaba.

No podía entender por qué le desilusionaba tanto que la morena fuese así, no se parecía en nada a la mujer que conoció y quizás ese era el problema, Se había aferrado a la idea de que Regina era malvada sin más, de que había destruido su juventud, para desterrar su enamoramiento adolescente y, viéndola tan distinta, tan bella y perfecta, lo único que sentía era miedo.

Quizás, por mucho que intentara esconderlo en lo más profundo de su mente, esos sentimientos seguían vivos, latentes y ante cualquier chispa podían despertar, unos sentimientos que la harían parecer débil una vez más, un amor que no se podía permitir sentir, por lo que volvió a encerrar esa duda bajo llave en el fondo de su subconsciente y no le dio más vueltas, se marchó a casa, donde le esperaba su botella y su televisor último modelo anunciando los balances mensuales de la bolsa, lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautisa, porque la amo con toda mi alma y cada segundo sin ella es un tormento.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque ayer se fue con un negro y no me cuenta nada, a Vero porque me siento orgullosa de ella y a Natalia porque se lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 FIESTA DE EMPRESA**

**Storybrook, once años antes: Emma**

Odiaba profundamente el instituto, desde el primer día se había sentido como un pez fuera del agua, no encajaba en ese lugar como no encajaba en ninguno, no era nadie y todos lo sabían, disfrutaban recordándoselo, en especial cierta morena que parecía haber encontrado como pasatiempo favorito hacerla llorar.

Regina disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, cada día encontraba formas más crueles de burlarse de ella, de hacer que se sintiera inferior, de humillarla y hundirla en un mar de desesperación. Sus palabras le dolían puesto que si corazón se empeñaba en combatir sentimientos contrarios cada vez que la miraba o la tenía cerca, nunca supo en qué momento se enamoró de Regina Mills, solo sabía que la odiaba y la amaba con la misma intensidad, que lloraba bajo sus humillaciones y, en secreto, rogaba por un gesto amable de la dueña de sus sentidos.

Ese día no iba a ser distinto, tras el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, se dirigió como una sombra al patio de recreo, intentando pasar desapercibida, como cada día con resultados nefastos. Regina había reparado en ella y se acercaba, seguida por sus secuaces con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

Se sintió empequeñecer al ver que todos sus compañeros, curiosos, se habían concentrado en círculo para disfrutar del espectáculo que su reina les iba a ofrecer, hecho que llenó de orgullo el ennegrecido corazón de la morena, dándole coraje para una nueva humillación.

Dentro del improvisado círculo, ella temblaba ante la oscura mirada de Regina, intentando descifrar en sus pupilas qué podía navegar por su mente, que maldad, que vejación, mientras todos la coreaban con júbilo. Regina la miró a los ojos, sonriendo con falsedad e hipocresía, dirigiéndose a ella con desprecio, como si escupiera las palabras ya que no la consideraba digna de estar a su altura.

-"Buenos días Patito Feo ¿Querías huir de mi?"

-**Buenos días Regina, quería ir al patio así que si no te importa dejarme pasar**

Desafiante como siempre, lograba sacar a la morena de sus casillas aunque el valor se le esfumó en cuanto sus secuaces la agarraron por los brazos obligándola a arrodillarse ante ella, su mirada ardía de furia y sus palabras quemaban como el fuego.

-"¿Cómo me has llamado?"

-**Re…Regina**

-"¿Quién te crees que eres para pronunciar mi nombre? Aquí soy una reina y tú no eres más que una huérfana sin futuro, no volverás a ensuciar mi nombre pronunciándolo, para ti soy majestad"

Los secuaces de Regina aumentaron su agarre provocándole un dolor intenso en los brazos, mientras esta esperaba oír de su boca esa muletilla, para terminar de hundirla en el fango, no tardó en rendirse pues sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, de rodillas ante ella suspiró.

-**Está bien Su majestad ¿Ahora puedo marcharme?**

Regina la miró con una sonrisa que no vaticinaba nada bueno, el corro de alumnos expectantes para presenciar una nueva humillación la animaba demasiado para dejarla escapar tan pronto. Con una risa cargada que heló su sangre, susurró algo al oído de uno de sus inseparables gorilas y este, sonriendo, hurgó en su bolsa y sacó unas tijeras, pasándoselas a su jefa con cara de idiota mientras aquellos que la tenían sujeta apretaron más su agarre para que no se moviera.

-"Podrás irte cuando te arregle ese pelo estropajo que tienes, no me gusta que mis súbditos parezcan mendigos"

A pesar de que intentó marcharse, liberarse de esos idiotas que la sujetaban, no pudo moverse y Regina, poco a poco y entre risas, fue cortando su cabello a mechones. Al verse vencida simplemente dejó que cayeran las lágrimas pues poco podía hacer, solo le quedaba rezar porque algún día la morena se cansase de hundirla en la miseria, rezar para que ese fuego que ardía en su pecho se apagara.

**Actualidad: **

Alzó su mirada aguamarina de sus papeles, el perfume de Regina inundaba todo el despacho y, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo desaparecer. La morena trabajaba concentrada en su mesa, eficiente y sin quejas a pesar de que llevaba semanas sobreexplotándola, se preguntaba cuándo saltaría, cuándo la encararía aunque no parecía querer hacerlo.

El sonido de sus dedos recorriendo el teclado a gran velocidad la había transportado nuevamente a sus lejanos recuerdos, a sus humillaciones por las que se volvió frágil e insegura, avivando la rabia de su interior y su deseo de devolverle con creces todo su sufrimiento.

Sus ojos volvieron a perderse una vez más, a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo, en el contorno de su perfil perfecto, en la extraña cicatriz que coronaba sus labios, en como se llevaba el lápiz a la mejilla cuando estaba pensativa o cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando había conseguido resolver algo que la inquietaba, en la manía que tenía de ajustarse la montura de sus gafas e incluso las sonrisas tímidas que le regalaba cuando la descubría observándola. Por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba ver en esa mujer a la niña que amargó su juventud y eso la desquiciaba.

Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando Ruby la llamó por la línea interna, recordándole un evento que tendría lugar el viernes siguiente y que, automáticamente, le hizo sonreír con ganas. La fiesta anual de su empresa, una cena de gala y un baile que daban cada año en la empresa para felicitarse mutuamente por los objetivos logrados, una noche la mar de aburrida en la que empresarios de todos los sectores se reunían para comer y beber de forma gratuita, a costa de los Swan, una fiesta a la que Regina iba a asistir quisiera o no quisiera. Colgó el teléfono y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de su secretaria.

-**Mills, el viernes por la noche es la fiesta anual de la empresa**

-"¿Hay algo especial que deba hacer para esa noche señorita Swan?"

-**Sí, acompañarme, no crea que se va a librar, vendrá y aguantará obediente hasta que yo me vaya, el viernes por la mañana irá a recoger mi Smoking de la tintorería y, a las ocho de la tarde la estaré esperando, no se retrase y venga vestida de gala**

Sin darle tiempo a poder rechistar, siguió con su papeleo, sabiendo que a su secretaria no le haría ninguna gracia ser presentada en público, ante tantos empresarios y tener que mantener la compostura, quizás había encontrado la forma de devolverle cada una de las humillaciones públicas que ella le había regalado.

La semana pasó a pasos agigantados y llegó el viernes, el día pasó sin ningún altercado, tenía su Smoking listo y le había recordado a su secretaria por lo menos cien veces que fuese puntual con el único fin de exasperarla. Miró el reloj una vez más, quedaban dos minutos para las ocho y estaba nerviosa sin saber por qué, al alzar la mirada la vio, y sin poder evitarlo se quedó sin aliento.

**Regina:**

La semana se le hizo corta y ahí estaba, frente a su vestidor sin saber cómo vestirse para una cena de gala. Belle y Henry estaban sentados sobre la cama mientras sacaba un vestido tras otro sin decidirse, no quería que Emma encontrase pega alguna a su atuendo, poca ilusión le hacía asistir a dicho evento como para estar recibiendo sarcasmos e insultos por parte de su jefa.

Finalmente, rendida, dejó que fuese Belle quien eligiese su vestido y no quedó decepcionada ya que su amiga tenía buen gusto, eligió un traje sencillo pero elegante, de color azul eléctrico, dejaba su espalda al descubierto y se ajustaba a sus formas. Una vez arreglada tuvo que admitir ante el espejo que estaba bellísima.

El claxon del taxi que la estaba esperando sonó y con un estruendoso beso se despidió de Henry mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, sin notar que su pequeño estaba poco hablador y atribuyendo ese hecho a que era tarde y estaba cansado o que estaba indignado porque se marchaba y lo dejaba con Belle una vez más.

Cuando Llegó a Industrias Swan, pudo ver a Emma ante el edificio consultando su reloj, interiormente se sintió bien al saber que llegaba más que puntual, que no podía decirle nada al respecto. No entendía por qué había elegido vestir como un hombre pero tampoco le importaba, las excentricidades de su jefa darían para escribir un libro entero. Cuando esta levantó la mirada y reparó en ella, pudo ver como por un momento, la máscara fría y de desprecio que solía llevar se tambaleaba y sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, mientras se acercaba con paso seguro hacia la rubia que parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

-"¿Llego tarde? Dijo a las ocho ¿verdad?"

**-Llega justo a tiempo, no pensaba subir sin usted, sinceramente odio este tipo de celebración**

-"No será tan mala si se hace cada año"

-**Es horrible, pero ahora subiremos y fingiremos que lo estamos pasando genial**

Emma la cogió suavemente del brazo y la condujo al ascensor sin pronunciar palabra, cuando llegaron a su planta apenas la reconoció como su lugar de trabajo, todo perfectamente decorado, la música sonaba tranquila en el ambiente y por doquier había camareros con copas de champán y canapés variados, una fiesta de la alta sociedad donde literalmente Regina se sintió como un pez fuera del agua.

En cuanto llegaron, su jefa se olvidó de que existía, a no ser que quisiera que le trajese alguna cosa, entonces la buscaba con la mirada. Órdenes como: **Tráeme un canapé de huevas de salmón, pero de Salmón y no de atún no vayas a equivocarte ** o **tráeme una copa de champan que hace calor **fue todo cuanto le dijo en casi toda la noche y en seguida sintió ganas de marcharse.

Se dirigía a la puerta para irse a casa junto a su hijo puesto que no soportaba más el ambiente de esa fiesta estúpida, cuando alguien la agarró suavemente por el brazo, al girarse descubrió que era Emma, interrogándole con la mirada.

-**¿Va a marcharse Mills? Creo que no le di permiso para hacerlo**

-"Sí, me marcho porque yo no pertenezco a este lugar, usted sí, disfrute que yo estoy cansada"

-**No puede marcharse, aún no empezó el baile**

-"Deje que me vaya señorita Swan, de verdad que aquí no le hago falta"

**-Un baile, concédame solo un baile y podrá irse**

Iba a protestar mas al perderse en los ojos aguamarina de su jefa entendió que esta se sentía sola rodeada de toda esa gente, que se aferraba a ella como un naufrago en medio de un mar de tiburones.

-"Está bien señorita Swan, un baile y me marcho"

Aun quedaba bastante para que la cena terminase, pero Emma parecía haber cambiado de pronto y ya no la trataba como a una sirvienta, le presentaba a algunas personas e incluso bromeaba con ella cuando nadie las oía, al parecer intentaba que se sintiera a gusto pues el hecho de haberla visto a punto de marcharse le había dolido de alguna forma.

En contra de todo lo que creía, empezó a pasarlo bien, conoció una faceta distinta de aquella para la que trabajaba, más humana y divertida. El baile estaba a punto de empezar y Emma se había marchado pues quería que pusieran como primera canción una que le gustaba, ya que pensaba cobrarse ese baile con su secretaria, Regina la estaba esperando sin saber muy bien que canción iba a sonar cuando de pronto su teléfono empezó a vibrar sacándola del limbo donde se había perdido por un momento.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y su estómago se encogió de golpe pues esa llamada no podía augurar nada bueno.

Contestó con prisa intentando que no le temblase la voz aunque era una tarea casi imposible.

-"Belle ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llamas?"

-**Te juro que no quería llamarte Regina, lo juro pero es que no sé qué hacer**

-"Cálmate por favor y dime que ocurre"

-**Es Henry, Gina tiene casi cuarenta de fiebre y no deja de llorar, no sé qué hacer para bajársela, pregunta por ti por favor vuelve a casa**

Colgó el teléfono presa del pánico y corrió sin dudarlo, esquivando a todo aquel que estaba en su camino en dirección al ascensor, solo una idea cabía en su mente y era que su hijo la necesitaba.

Nuevamente esperando el ascensor sintió el agarre de alguien por la espalda y se sobresaltó, sus ojos estaban llorosos y estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, solo podía pensar en su hijo y en lo lejos que estaba de él en ese momento.

Emma la miró cargada de duda, no podía entender por qué había salido corriendo, si alguien le había dicho algo o la habían hecho sentir mal mientras estaba fuera lo iba a hacer pagar, por primera vez se estaba divirtiendo en una cena de empresa y por primera vez creyó que las heridas del pasado se podían sanar pero no si Regina desparecía.

**-Me prometió un baile Mills, no puede marcharse**

-"Emma, por favor debo irme"

-**¿Ahora me tuteas?**

-"Deja que me vaya, es muy importante que me vaya, por favor"

-**No si no bailas conmigo**

-"No lo entiendes debo irme"

-**Lo harás pero primero vas a cumplir tu palabra y vas a bailar conmigo**

**-**"Emma… me acaba de llamar la mujer que cuida de mi hijo, está muy enfermo y yo me voy"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a nadie y últimamente no hay manera de coincidir.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque causa furor con el negro, a Vero porque la quiero mucho y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 UNA LARGA NOCHE**

**Emma:**

Por un momento su mente dejó de razonar, solo podía pensar en una cosa y era que Regina era madre, jamás lo habría imaginado. La morena, aprovechando su momento de shock ante la noticia, se deshizo de su agarre y entró en el ascensor dispuesta a marcharse, en ese momento solo pensaba en el bienestar de su pequeño. Reaccionó con rapidez y entró junto a ella en el ascensor, mientras parecía que Regina estallaría en cualquier momento debido a los nervios y la ansiedad, sus ojos reflejaban pánico decidida y dispuesta a enfrentarse a su jefa para correr al lado de su hijo.

-"Señorita Swan, por favor, ya le he dicho que debo marcharme, no me insista porque no me voy a quedar"

-**Está loca si piensa que un viernes por la noche va a encontrar un taxi en Boston Mills, afortunadamente traje mi coche, yo la acercaré a casa**

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, apretó el botón que llevaba directamente al parking del edificio y bajaron en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propias emociones y pensamientos.

El BMW negro que conducía, volaba por el asfalto, saltándose alguna que otra señal de tráfico debido a las prisas. A su lado, Regina viajaba en completo silencio a pesar de que si la miraba fijamente podía distinguir sus ojos empañados en lágrimas que se negaba a liberar, manteniendo la compostura y sin dejar de pensar en su hijo y en que lo había dejado solo, en lo callado que estuvo toda la tarde y en cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enfermo.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones llegaron al pequeño apartamento donde vivía la morena, Emma se entretuvo en analizar el barrio por encima, tan distinto al suyo, tan pintoresco, tan parecido a los barrios donde solía habitar de niña. Regina entró en su apartamento con prisa, sin darse cuenta de que Emma entraba tras de sí. En cuanto Belle escuchó la puerta salió de la habitación de la morena con signos de alarma y fatiga en el rostro, Regina no escuchó lo que le decía mientras corría hacia su habitación donde encontró a su hijo, llorando en la cama y llamándola.

Emma observaba desde las jambas de la puerta, sin atreverse a inmiscuirse en ese momento madre e hijo. Pudo fijarse en el pequeño y vio que era un clon de Regina, los mismos cabellos oscuros, el mismo tono de piel, sus ojos chocolate empeñados en lágrimas infantiles, no había duda de que era su hijo. La morena secó sus lágrimas con amor, notando en seguida la alta temperatura de su piel.

-"Mi amor ¿Qué te pasó? Mami está contigo no llores más"

-**No me siento bien**

**-**"Estás ardiendo"

-**Mami no te vayas**

-"No me voy, me quedo contigo, Dios mío pequeño estás ardiendo"

Regina estaba a punto de romperse viendo a su hijo en ese estado, no se atrevía a tomarle la temperatura para no asustarse, no tenía dinero para levarlo al médico y no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdida.

De pronto notó sobre su brazo una mano suave, incitándola a echarse a un lado. Cuando alzó la mirada cargada de lágrimas y desesperación se encontró con Emma y se sobresaltó, no esperaba verla en su casa, ni siquiera había reparado en ella cuando entraron al apartamento. La rubia posó su mano sobre la frente de su hijo y su mirada se ensombreció.

-**¿Tienes bañera Regina?**

-"Sí…pero no entiendo…"

-**Hazme caso, llénala con agua fría, cuanto más fría mejor y échale hielo, hay que bajarle la fiebre**

Sin entender que pretendía su jefa le hizo caso solo por el mero hecho de sentir que estaba haciendo algo por Henry, ya que se sentía inútil. No tardó en llenar la bañera y se lo hizo saber a Emma, esta desvistió al pequeño con cuidado y, tomándolo en brazos, lo llevo al baño junto a su madre, sumergiéndolo poco a poco en el agua helada, destrozando su esmoquin aunque tampoco le importó demasiado. El pequeño se aferró a ella, intentando salir del agua mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez llamando a su madre, pero Emma lo tenía bien sujeto. Durante toda su infancia había visto a muchos niños enfermos, tan enfermos como lo estaba ese pequeño y sabía exactamente cómo actuar para bajarle la fiebre.

-**Chiquitín, escúchame ¿Sí? Sé que está fría y que no te gusta pero es para ponerte bien ¿Cómo te llamas?**

-"Henry…Quiero a mi mamá"

**-Mamá está justo aquí, no se marcha a ninguna parte**

Emma, sin soltar su agarre al pequeño, se apartó para que este viera a su madre, justo a su lado, sin moverse e intentando no llorar al ver sufrir a su pequeño. La rubia, sabiendo que ese método para bajar la fiebre era el más efectivo pero también una tortura, intentó sacarle conversación al pequeño para que no pensara.

-**¿Ves? Está aquí con nosotros, dime pequeñín ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta en el mundo?**

-"Los animales…"

-**¿Todos los animales?**

**-**"En navidad mamá y yo iremos al aquarium"

-**¿Al de Nueva York?**

-"Al más grande de todos"

-**En el de Nueva York tienen ositos panda, no es solo aquarium ¿Lo sabías?**

Poco a poco, Henry dejó de llorar, emocionado por las anécdotas que esa rubia extraña con voz dulce le iba relatando y reconfortado con la presencia de su madre. Emma no tardó en sacarlo del agua al comprobar que su temperatura había bajado considerablemente, envolviéndolo en una toalla y entregándoselo a su madre que, con cariño, lo secó lentamente y le puso su pijama de trenes, el que más le gustaba, acostándolo suavemente en la cama y cubriéndolo con una manta. Tras ella, la voz de Emma sonó imperativa pero suave.

-**No lo cubras demasiado, tiene frío por la fiebre pero es mejor así**

Obedeciéndola ya que había demostrado saber de lo que hablaba, besó suavemente la frente de su hijo que ya se estaba quedando dormido y se levantó para encarar a su jefa, pues desde que habían salido de la fiesta no había tenido ocasión de pedirle excusas por su actitud.

Al verla se dio cuenta de que esta se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin y que su camisa estaba empapada, debido a haber aguantado a su pequeño dentro del agua para curarle la fiebre. Ella le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera callada mientras tecleaba a toda prisa en su teléfono móvil y desaparecía de su vista, a los cinco minutos volvió ante ella y la miró con una sonrisa cansada.

-"¿Cómo has sabido que el agua helada le ayudaría?"

-**He visto enfermar a muchos niños, sabía cómo hacerle bajar la fiebre pero no soy médico no sé cómo curarlo, para eso llamé a mi médico personal, estará aquí en una hora**

-"Yo no puedo pagar un médico privado, son caros"

-**No te preocupes por eso, lo importante ahora es que él se ponga bien**

Regina se había quedado sin palabras, la Emma que tenía delante era muy distinta a la mujer fría y distante, incluso malvada que ella conocía, era una mujer mucho más humana y no supo cómo reaccionar. Preparó café cosa que su invitada agradeció enormemente y en silencio esperaron a que llegara el médico.

Cuando este llegó, reconoció en seguida a Henry y certificó lo mismo que Emma había pensado desde el principio, era una gripe ya que este virus solía atacar con más fuerza a los niños, le dio a la madre indicaciones precisas para que no le subiera la fiebre y una serie de medicamentos para paliar los síntomas y se machó, dejando nuevamente a Regina con Emma ambas guardando el silencio ya que Belle, hacía horas que se había retirado a su cuarto demasiado agotada.

Finalmente Regina, que no se había separado de Henry cayó dormida junto a él, demasiado cansada por la larga noche que habían tenido mientras Emma los observaba desde la puerta. Se sintió una intrusa en ese momento, espectadora de una vida que no era la suya, de una madre y un hijo que comparten su sueño. Con todo en calma pudo fijarse más en el piso donde vivía Regina, vio que compartía habitación con Henry, que el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor y entendió muchas cosas de la morena, entendió su determinación, su lucha constante por seguir adelante y sacar adelante a un hijo al que adoraba.

Encontró una manta sobre el sofá y con cuidado la deslizó sobre la morena que seguía dormida, aun vestida con ese traje azul que tanto la había impactado, con una sonrisa en los labios dejando caer su máscara. En ese momento supo que no iba a marcharse, que seguiría a su lado cuando despertara porque ese lugar era pequeño pero en él, se sentía en casa, jamás había sentido un lugar como su hogar hasta que vio a Regina dormir abrazando a su hijo, entonces supo que esa era la imagen con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, Esthefybautista, porque la amo con toda mi alma y la echo demasiado de menos.**

**A mi Miss Swan Tata porque hoy han llenado su curro de manzanas, a Vero porque tiene la voz muy sexy y a Natalia porque siempre me sorprende.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTUO 9 COBRANDO UNA DEUDA**

**Emma:**

No supo en qué momento se había dormido, como pudo en ese sillón tan distinto a su enorme cama y a la vez mucho más confortable. El calor de hogar que había sentido la noche anterior no la había abandonado mientras abría los ojos al notar la claridad del sol sobre su cara. Se estiró como pudo y se sentó, la espalda se le resentiría por esa noche pero le daba igual. Miró su reloj y certificó que no era muy tarde, cerca de las siete y media de la mañana, había dormido unas cuatro horas mas no le importó, se sentía descansada y fresca como una rosa por lo que una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció cuando analizó su situación, había dormido en un sillón ajeno sin ser invitada, inmiscuyéndose en la vida de Regina sin su permiso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la morena al verla ahí y perdida en su propio mundo se sobresaltó al escuchar un carraspeo ante ella, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquella joven castaña de ojos azules que vivía con Regina, creía recordar que se llamaba Bella.

La muchacha la miraba como si intentase adivinar qué extraños motivos la habían llevado a pasar la noche en un sofá, mientras removía con parsimonia una cuchara dentro de una taza de humeante café.

-"Le he apagado el despertador antes de que suene, hoy Regina no irá a trabajar señorita Swan, no después de la agitada noche que tuvo y menos aun sabiendo que su hijo está enfermo"

-**Creo que hoy las dos nos tomaremos el día libre, disculpe no sé su nombre aunque usted conozca el mío**

-"Soy Belle French, compañera de piso y mejor amiga de Regina, no sé por qué decidió quedarse pero me alegro de que lo hiciera, yo he de marcharme y así ella no estará sola, hay café recién hecho aunque aquí no tenemos ni canela ni vainilla, así que tendrá que conformarse con leche y azúcar"

Emma enrojeció al ver que esa muchacha estaba al corriente de lo idiota que había sido con Regina, mas no pareció guardarle rencor, se marchó corriendo, dejándola sola preparando su café y saboreándolo con gusto mientras miraba por la ventana como el sol iba estando cada vez más alto, pensando y analizando la noche anterior y el descubrimiento que lo había cambiado todo.

Cuando vio a Regina a punto de marcharse la primera vez, tan dolida y fuera de lugar, por primera vez desde que entró a trabajar para ella sintió remordimiento y asco hacia sí misma por su comportamiento, no podía dejar que se marchara pues la sola idea de que la morena no estuviera a su lado en ese momento le provocaba nauseas. Consiguió detenerla, intentó que estuviera a gusto ignorando las voces de alarma que gritaban en su mente, que le recordaban a quién tenía delante y lo que significó para ella, cuánto la hirió y sobre todo cuánto había llegado a amarla.

Luego la vio correr, desesperada, al borde de las lágrimas y el miedo se apoderó de ella, solo la había dejado sola unos minutos y no entendía qué había podido asustarla tanto, no lo entendía hasta que confesó su maternidad, un hecho que no se esperaba y que le había golpeado en las entrañas, su morena era madre y su hijo estaba enfermo. Como huérfana conocía la sensación de estar enfermo y no tener a nadie que sujete tu mano, que esté a tu lado, que te de fuerzas… Ver el pánico en la mirada oscura de Regina por no estar al lado de su pequeño la había enternecido demasiado, la morena tenía un pasado pero al verla junto a Henry supo que no era la misma que conoció, no volvería a serlo nunca pues estaba llena de amor.

Suspiró contra la ventana, sin sabes si marcharse o esperar a que ella despertara, finalmente optó por coger el periódico que Belle había dejado sobre la mesa y leer, no iba a marcharse sin saber si Henry estaba bien, aunque fuese la excusa barata que se puso a sí misma pues en el fondo sabía que solo quería verla a ella, a Regina, la mujer que llevaba demasiado tiempo ocupando cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Se enfrascó en la lectura de la sección de economía cuando Regina apareció corriendo sin verla, buscando alguna cosa, mientras mascullaba por lo bajo, hecho que la hizo sonreír con ganas.

Al parecer estaba convencida de que llegaría tarde a la oficina y eso la preocupaba en extremo, por lo que la rubia decidió calmarla carraspeando y llamando su atención. La morena se giró en su dirección y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al reconocer ante ella a su jefa aun vistiendo el esmoquin de la noche anterior aunque bastante más arrugado.

-**¿A dónde vas tan rápido?**

-"Yo me he quedado dormida, no ha sonado el despertador y… ¿Qué hace aún en mi casa señorita Swan?"

-**Bueno, te quedaste dormida y decidí quedarme por si me necesitabas ¿Cómo está el pequeño?**

-"Dormido… iba a llamar a alguien para que viniera a cuidarlo, así como esta no quiero llevarlo a la escuela"

-**Así como está necesita a su madre Mills, hoy no es día para ir a la oficina**

Regina la miró profundamente, intentando averiguar si se estaba riendo de ella o realmente le estaba dando el día libre, finalmente se dirigió a la cocina sirviéndose café y suspirando. La noche pasada se había asustado en exceso, su pequeño tan enfermo y ella sin saber qué hacer para aliviarlo, la verdad era que Emma había sido de gran ayuda, tanto que solo de pensarlo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos sin poder detenerlas.

Daba vueltas a la cucharilla en el negro brebaje perdida en sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos cuando sintió la voz de Emma a su espalda, dulce y suave, tan distinta que de no saber que su jefa seguía en su casa no la habría reconocido.

-**Me debes un baile**

-"¿Un baile?"

-**Por anoche, me prometiste que no te irías antes de bailar conmigo y no bailamos**

La morena la miró sin comprender y, al mirarla, vio que Emma sonreía y le tendía una mano, al parecer tenía que pagar esa deuda que no recordaba haber contraído. Dejando el café sobre la mesa, apoyó suavemente su mano sobra aquella que la rubia le tendía y esta la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad, posando su otra mano en la cintura de la morena y regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

-"¿Quieres bailar conmigo ahora? No hay música"

-**¿Prefieres prolongar tu deuda Mills? No necesito música para bailar**

Emma empezó a tararear la primera melodía que le vino a la cabeza, mientras lentamente guiaba a su improvisada acompañante, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos oscuros. Regina pasó de la perplejidad más absoluta a dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa, dejando que la rubia llevase el compás de ese improvisado baile en medio de su cocina.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa burbuja, cuando la débil tos de Henry las obligó a detenerse y su voz llegó a ellas desde la puerta de la cocina.

**-¿Mami? ¿Te vas a ir mami?**

Ambas se giraron y vieron al pequeño agarrado a su osito de peluche con fuerza y con sus ojos enormes fijos en ellas. Regina la soltó de inmediato para ir junto a su hijo y tomarlo en brazos con cariño.

-"No mi amor, mamá se queda contigo, no me voy a ninguna parte"

-**¿Y ella mami? ¿También se queda?**

-"A la cama campeón, aun no estás bien y no quiero que te suba la fiebre de nuevo"

La morena se llevó a su hijo a la cama y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no había salido a comprar las medicinas que le recetó el médico. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió para encontrarse con Emma una vez más.

-"No sé si es abusar señorita Swan pero debo bajar a la farmacia a buscar las medicinas que le recetó el médico a Henry, ¿Podría echarle un ojo?"

-**Vaya tranquila, yo me quedo con él**

Con un mudo agradecimiento la morena salió corriendo pues no quería tardar dejando a Emma con su hijo. La rubia se acercó al pequeño para tomarle la temperatura y él la miró con curiosidad.

-"Yo sé quién eres"

-**¿Quién soy pequeño?**

-"Eres la sargento malvada"

-**¿La sargento malvada?**

-"Sí la jefa de mami"

-**¿Ella me llama así?**

**-**"Sí, pero no pareces tan mala, además tu silla es divertida"

**-¿Mi silla?**

-"Mami me llevó a trabajar un domingo, íbamos a ir al cine pero tuvo que ir a la oficina y me llevó"

Cuando llegó Regina, encontró a Emma riendo con su hijo, y sonrió. Se había ido intranquila de dejar a Henry solo con su jefa pero se llevaban bien. Le dio la medicina a pesar de que se quejó en exceso porque sabía asqueroso, y al poco volvió a quedarse dormido.

Iba a agradecerle a Emma todo cuánto estaba haciendo cuando cayó en la cuenta de en qué día vivía, ese sábado que no habían ido a la oficina, ese sábado que Emma había perdido junto a ella y su hijo enfermo, la miró casi con horror y exclamó.

-"¡Señorita Swan!"

-**¿Qué ocurre?**

-"¿Por qué se ha quedado? Hoy tenía que firmar la fusión con la que lleva meses trabajando"

Emma se llevó la mano al cabello pensativa, realmente se había olvidado por completo de la fusión y de incrementar su fortuna, una sonrisa tímida asomó en su rostro.

-**No lo recordaba, bueno no pasa nada buscaré otra empresa que se quiera fusionar conmigo**

-"Pero… todo tu trabajo…"

-**Sinceramente, estar aquí y ayudarte con tu hijo es mucho más importante que ganar unos cuantos millones ¿No crees?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo y cada día la necesito aún más junto a mí.**

**A mi Miss Swan Tata favorita, porque la quiero muchito, a Vero porque la echo de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Quiero dedicárselo también a mi niña Gen, que ayer estaba enfermita.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 ¿QUÉ PIENSAS?**

**Emma:**

Llegó el lunes y entró en su despacho encontrándolo vacío, no le extrañó ya que al marcharse del apartamento de Regina le dijo que se tomara el tiempo que necesite para cuidar de su pequeño.

Se sentó a ordenas sus papeles tras recibir el reproche de muchos de sus trabajadores ya que había perdido la oportunidad de fusionarse con sus competidores al estar ocupada con la morena y su pequeño.

Por mucho que debía trabajar, no podía concentrarse, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar y la mesa de Regina estaba vacía, llevándola sin quererlo a ese extraño sábado que pasó junto a ella sin buscarlo, al pequeño Henry, tan dulce e inteligente, el ambiente cargado de amor cuando los dos estaban juntos, su complicidad, sus miradas… Era algo con lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada, el amor de una madre desde temprana edad le era extraño y verlo en ojos de aquella a la que se suponía que debía odiar la había trastocado por completo.

En cierto modo se alegraba de que no estuviera en ese momento junto a ella, no podía poner nombre a las emociones que le embargaban, no podía razonar y no podía enfrentarse a nada en ese momento, ni siquiera a Ruby y sus reproches, acusándola de inconsciente al haberse olvidado de su reunión donde debía firmar el negocio más importante desde que había tomado el control de la empresa.

Una vez sola en la tranquilidad de su despacho, dejó de lado todos los papeles y sus ojos verdeazulados se perdieron a través del cristal de su ventana, mirando sin ver el mundo, diminuto a sus pies y buscando en la lejanía el barrió de la morena, donde estaría cuidando de su hijo, creando lazos con él, llenándolo de cariño y afecto.

Se sentía una privilegiada al haber podido formar parte de esa burbuja de complicidad y cariño que tenía Regina con su hijo.

Finalmente se marchó al sentirse sola y vacía, invadida por la nostalgia al calor de hogar que durante un momento pudo sentir junto a la morena. Recuerdos de su pasado mezclados con la mirada oscura cargada de amor de la morena, dirigida a su pequeñajo, golpeando su mente, desquiciándola.

Entró en su apartamento resoplando, se puso una copa y encendió la televisión, como venía haciendo cada día desde hacía años y se sentó en su sofá con la mirada perdida y la mente nublada, con los ojos oscuros de Regina bailando en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Finalmente cayó dormida, a pesar de que solo era medio día, con su mente un poco más clara y sabiendo con certeza que lo único que ansiaba era juntar sus labios con los de la morena, poner fin al aguijón de la duda que llevaba envenenándola desde que la vio por primera vez, hacía ya tantos años, cruzando el patio del recreo para enfrentarse a ella.

Tras tres días en los que su rutina se volvió enfermiza, odiando la falta de la morena junto a ella en el despacho y reprimiendo las ganas de presentarse en su pequeño apartamento para ver cómo se encontraba, llegó a la oficina resoplando y de un evidente mal humor, cuando se encontró a la dueña de sus sentidos sentada en su mesa, poniéndose al día con su trabajo.

Regina la miró a los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una tímida sonrisa, ese gesto la desestabilizó por completo puesto que llevaba tres días obsesionándose con la morena, con sus labios y si sería capaz de besarlos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin estar preparada para encararse con ella tan pronto simplemente se puso su máscara tras la cual se sentía segura y a salvo.

-**Señorita Mills, veo que se ha reincorporado, perfecto porque tenemos mucho trabajo, quiero que vaya al archivo y me traiga todo el papeleo clasificado para poder ordenarlo**

-"Está bien señorita Swan, voy en seguida"

**Regina:**

La sonrisa de Regina había desaparecido en cuanto escuchó la orden de su jefa, odiaba el archivo, esa habitación laberíntica donde estaban los papeles que no servían para nada y que Emma siempre le pedía, papeles casi imposibles de encontrar.

Se dirigió al archivo, maldiciendo su suerte, se había tomado unos días para estar junto a Henry como Emma le había dicho, tras el sábado extraño y tierno que pasó junto a ella creía de corazón que había cambiado. Hasta había dejado pasar la oportunidad de fusionarse con su competencia por estar junto a ella y se había ganado a su hijo, no entendía por qué volvía a ser la mujer fría de siempre.

Se perdió dentro del archivo, su mente volaba una y otra vez al fin de semana, a su cocina, Emma y ella bailando de forma completamente improvisada, su dulzura, su sonrisa, comparándola con la mujer de mirada helada y palabras duras en la que se convertía cuando estaban en la oficina, no podía entenderlo y trato de olvidarlo, mientras deambulaba por esa habitación laberíntica sin vislumbrar con claridad qué papeles necesitaba exactamente Emma.

Cuando los encontró, exclamó feliz puesto que ya podía marcharse de ese lugar que tan harta le tenía ya que había pasado ahí demasiadas horas para nada, los papeles que estaban ahí guardados eran inservibles.

Se giró para marcharse y se topó de frente con su jefa, mirándola en silencio. Al verla se sobresaltó puesto que no la esperaba y los papeles que llevaba en sus manos acabaron en el suelo mientras ella intentaba que su corazón retomase un ritmo normal. Durante unos segundos observó a Emma, no parecía la misma que hacía solo unos minutos cuando la mandó al archivo, parecía que en su interior se estaba librando una batalla abismal y eso aumentó su curiosidad pero también su prudencia, con Emma Swan nunca se sabía por dónde iba a estallar. Se dispuso a recoger los papeles con prisa cuando Emma tomó su mano con suavidad, un gesto amable que consiguió hacerle temblar por completo.

-**No lo recojas, sabes como yo que esos papeles no sirven para nada**

-"Lo sé, lo que no sé es por qué me haces venir a buscarlos"

**-Necesitaba estar sola, no esperaba verte en la oficina tan pronto ¿Henry está mejor?**

-"Está como un roble, es un chico fuerte"

-**Es un buen chico**

Emma cayó, sin soltar su mano, con sus ojos verdeazulados fijos en ella, podía ver en su mirada que algo la estaba matando por dentro, en sus ojos se reflejaba nostalgia, belleza y nerviosismo, estaba dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa por saber qué estaba pensando su jefa en esos instantes, mirándola a los ojos.

-"¿Qué piensas?"

-**Pienso demasiado, realmente hay algo que me obsesiona desde el día de la fiesta**

-"¿Es por algo que haya dicho o hecho? Esas fiestas no son lo mío estoy fuera de lugar"

**-No es eso, tú estuviste magnífica, la que se comportó como una idiota soy yo, la que lleva comportándose como una idiota desde el primer día soy yo**

Mientras hablaba, Emma se fue acercando a ella, la mano que tenía enredada entre sus dedos sin soltarla empezó a temblar, sus ojos brillaban mientras llevaba su otra mano a su mejilla y le regalaba una tierna caricia que consiguió estremecerla.

Con voz temblorosa, mirándola directamente a los ojos, volvió a formular su pregunta sin saber si estaba preparada para escuchar la respuesta.

-"¿Qué piensas?"

La respuesta se hizo esperar, tanto que su corazón se aceleró, creyendo que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, Emma sonrió, de forma dulce y sincera mientras le susurraba sus pensamientos directamente en los labios

-**Pienso que desde que apareciste con ese vestido azul ante mí el viernes no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en las enormes ganas que siento de besarte**

Estaba tan cerca que respiraba su aliento, buscando su aprobación para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, sus ojos aguamarina cargados de sueños, de pasión, rogándole por una respuesta que parecía no querer ser pronunciada.

No tenía palabras, había enmudecido mientras en su mente bailaban cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a la rubia, en especial uno que no había abandonado sus pensamientos en tres días, su improvisado baile en su cocina.

Se encontraba en ese momento en el que debes decidir si saltar al vacío y arriesgarte o huir sin mirar atrás, había huido en demasiadas ocasiones y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Con un roce de sus labios, una simple caricia, le dio a su la rubia su consentimiento, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. El beso fue dulce y suave, casto al principio mientras las manos de Emma se aferraban a su cintura y la atraía hacia sí, un beso cargado de sueños e ilusiones.

La lengua de Emma acarició lentamente sus labios, rogándole su acceso, rápidamente concedido por la morena que habría caído al suelo de no estar firmemente sujeta por ella, mientras ese beso se volvía furioso, apasionado, un beso que gritaba sin palabras.

Cuando les faltó el aliento se separaron, solo unos centímetros, el corazón desbocado y agitadas sus respiraciones, temblando en brazos de Emma, bien sujeta contra ella y la pared. Emma deposito un suave beso, leve como una caricia, en sus labios, intentando sellar un pacto no escrito.

-**Vámonos de aquí Regina, vámonos lejos…**

-"Está bien, pero ¿Y el trabajo?"

-**Puede esperar, ahora solo quiero estar contigo**

Tomándola de la mano salieron del archivo entre risas, corriendo hacia la puerta sin soltarse, saliendo sin dejar de sonreír hacia un mundo que se les antojaba con más color desde que habían decidido unir sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque es mi luz aunque esté lejos de mí.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque es de lo mejor que tengo en esta vida, a Vero porque la quiero mucho y a Natalia porque se lo merece con creces.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 ELLA ES MI HOGAR**

**Emma:**

Corrieron sin rumbo fijo, sin soltarse de la mano, por aquellas calles tan conocidas y a la vez tan nuevas, con ese sentimiento que afloraba con fuerza en su interior, que le daba alas, la sensación de libertad con la que había soñado toda la vida.

Besándola en cada esquina, agarrando su cintura, intentando demostrar al mundo entero y a sí misma que esa mujer morena de ojos oscuros era suya, le pertenecía, era su hogar.

Caminaron por parques sin prisa, deteniéndose a admirar los lagos, las aves en el cielo, con una sonrisa cómplice, besos robados, caricias tiernas y los ojos brillando, como dos niñas que se esconden del mundo a plena vista, como si el resto de personas que deambulaban perdidas en sus propias inquietudes no existieran, solo ellas y sus miradas, sus manos unidas, sus sueños gritados sin palabras.

Pararon a comer cuando sintieron hambre, sentadas bajo la sombra de los árboles, jugando con los negros cabellos de aquella a la que amaba, a la que había amado desde que supo lo que significaba esa palabra, perdida en la laguna oscura de sus ojos, intentando descifrar sus miradas, sonriendo mientras su rostro se teñía de escarlata y sintiendo su pecho hinchado de alegría, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que pertenecía a alguna parte, que sus pies habían tocado tierra solo para alzar el vuelo una vez más, siempre de la mano de Regina, la morena era su vida, su hogar, era la reconciliación con su pasado, la mirada hacia su futuro, ella lo era todo y no sabía cómo empezar a explicarlo, se conformaba con atrapar su rostro entre sus manos, mirarla, perderse en sus ojos, besar sus labios con pasión, con ternura, sellando los latidos de su corazón cada vez más acelerados, sellando una promesa no escrita, estaba harta de huir, del miedo a sentir, se había lanzado al vacío y se había vuelto adicta, como una droga la morena se había metido en su sangre, calado sus huesos, adicta a sus labios dulces, rojo sangre, coronados por esa cicatriz que la enloquecía, que avivaba su curiosidad y sus ganas de saber.

No se cansaba de preguntarse por ella, su pasado, cada uno de sus sueños, el motivo de sus lágrimas y sus sonrisas, sus sueños para poder cumplirlos, sus pesadillas para espantarlas y que jamás volvieran a atormentarla, quería saberlo todo, abarcarlo todo en sus manos, quería ser su todo y no cansarse de amarla cada día.

Regina la miraba, hacía temblar sus manos, todo su interior era un volcán de emociones largo tiempo escondidas que brotaban, se convertían en sonrisas, era tan embriagador que sentía ganas de llorar, reír, saltar y gritar, pero se conformaba con revolver su pelo, besarla cuando ella no lo esperaba, arrancarle carcajadas, suspiros al romper su contacto, sus manos unidas y por primera vez se sentía dueña del mundo, ni todo el dinero que hinchaba su cuenta bancaria podría hacerle volar de esa manera, Regina acariciando su rostro, colocando los mechones rebeldes tras su oído, sonriéndole con ternura, Regina riendo, sus ojos perdidos en el infinito, su dulce voz susurrándole tiernas palabras, el mundo se había detenido y ya nada existía, solo ella, su hogar, su vida.

Empezó a hacerse tarde y la morena miró el reloj, sonriendo, una sonrisa triste que alertó sus sentidos, no sabía si preguntar pero necesitaba saber qué había turbado el ánimo de su amada, qué podía romper ese momento idílico.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

-"No es nada…"

**-Sí lo es, tu sonrisa es triste**

-"En un rato sale Henry de la escuela, hace mucho que no voy a recogerlo pero no sé si sería adecuado marcharme"

-**Vamos juntas, solo quiero que seas feliz**

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, su sonrisa radiante, como una niña feliz. La cogió de la mano y volvieron a correr, entre risas. Subiendo al autobús para llegar antes a la escuela, medio de transporte que ella no usaba desde hacía demasiado mas no le importó, no le importaba nada más que estar junto a ella, perderse junto a ella, verla sonreír era mucho más gratificante que todos esos meses buscando su desgracia, no podía dejar de besarla, se consideraba adicta a ella y la morena no hacía nada para detener ese río que brotaba de su interior, besos entre risas, entre suspiros, besos tiernos cargados de promesas.

Al verlas Henry se asombró, pero acto seguido su rostro brilló de alegría, su mamá había ido a recogerle junto a la mujer rubia que había estado con ellos en los inicios de su enfermedad. Saltó al cuello de su madre y Emma los miró sabiendo que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Los llevó a merendar, como una pequeña familia. Henry parloteó todo el raro, contando sus mil aventuras mientras ellas bajo la mesa acariciaban sus manos y se miraban de forma cómplice y divertida.

Jugaron juntos toda la tarde, corriendo por la ciudad, buscando e imaginando historias para soñar, hasta que Henry, agotado, suplicó a su madre que se marcharan a casa. Nuevamente en el autobús, turnándose para cargar al pequeño que se estaba quedando dormido, hablando entre susurros y riendo en voz baja, supo que quería hacer las cosas bien, que quería todo con Regina. Quería convertirse en un miembro más de su familia, quería darle el mundo entero, ayudarla a alcanzar sus metas, lo quería todo junto a ella. El niño se durmió en sus varazos y unió sus labios una vez más con Regina, provocándole una sonrisa, un beso con el que sellaba su pasado para siempre. Algún día tendría que contarle la verdad, pero no hoy, no en ese momento, no cuando flotaban sin miedo abrazando esos sentimientos que las invadían.

Una vez en casa de la morena, esta acostó a Henry en la cama para que descansara y se lo quedó mirando con amor mientras Emma la miraba desde la puerta. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Regina sonrió y se acercó a ella depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios, un beso de adiós pues Emma debía marcharse a buscar su coche que se había quedado en la empresa.

La acompañó a la puerta en silencio, no tenía palabras ni tenía cómo usarlas cuando Emma frenó en seco, mirándola a los ojos con una ternura que le quitó el aliento, agarrado su cara una vez más y besándola con ternura, sin ganas de apartarse, sintiendo como se detenía el tiempo. Cuando se separaron para tomar aliento supo que debía hacer las cosas bien, supo lo que quería y supo cómo conseguirlo.

-**Quiero hacer las cosas bien Regina**

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-**Quiero que me concedas una cita, déjame cortejarte, dame el gusto**

-"¿Una cita?"

-**Ir a cenar, las dos solas, conocernos un poco más, saber más de ti que tú conozcas más de mí, hacer las cosas bien**

-"Está bien, ¿El sábado?"

-**El sábado es perfecto**

Un beso fugaz y se marchó, dejándola atrás con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pensando en el sábado y en que, en algún momento quería ser sincera con ella. Estaba enamorada de ella y no quería empezar una relación que podía cambiarle la vida sustentada en una mentira.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo cada día más y no me canso de decírselo.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita ya que este capítulo lo subo por ella (Quejas y amenazas de muerte a ella por favor) A Vero porque me hace feliz y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 LA CITA**

**Emma:**

Llegó el sábado antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los últimos días pasados junto a Regina los atesoraba en su mente como fruto de un sueño, era feliz con todas las letras, incluso había dejado el Whiskey de lado ya que se dormía con una sonrisa en los labios pensando que al día siguiente volvería a verla.

Las horas de oficina le costaba concentrarse, a pesar de que su morena la reprendía muchas veces al descubrirla observándola sin prestar atención al trabajo que se iba acumulando. Siempre que podía conseguía robarle un beso, provocando sus risas y aumentando los nervios que ya estaban a flor de piel, ambas deseaban que llegara el sábado y ambas tenían fantasmas que enfrentar.

Lo tenía todo preparado para pasar la mejor velada de su vida, tenía el lugar perfecto, la cena perfecta, todo estudiado sin posibilidad alguna de error. Con una sonrisa en su rostro recordó como hacía solo dos días se presentó en casa de su Regina para pedirle "oficialmente" a Henry permiso para salir con su madre, el pequeño se la quedó mirando con semblante serio antes de asentir con la cabeza, lo que provocó las carcajadas en la sala, tanto por su parte como por parte de Regina y de su amiga Belle, a la que había cogido cierto cariño.

Se puso su traje, abrochando la corbata y sonriendo pues sabía que Regina adoraba esa parte de ella que se empeñaba en vestir como un hombre, imaginaba cómo se vestiría su amada, cómo tendría recogido el cabello y su sonrisa se hacía más grande, Regina era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto y esta vez, por primera vez en su vida, estaba segura de que era la definitiva, no podía equivocarse, tenía que salir bien.

Subió en su coche pues, aunque la puntualidad no era su punto fuerte, la impaciencia por ver a Regina y tomar su mano la empujaba sin freno, no podía resistir ni aguantar un segundo más sin verla, ya que esa noche era la noche de la verdad, esa noche su máscara caería y Regina sabría todo sobre Emma Swan, estaba segura de que comprendería y de que podía hacerla feliz sin el fantasma de la mentira sobre sus espaldas.

**Regina:**

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Por un lado deseaba con toda su alma la llegada de esa noche, poder conocer más a fondo el misterio que Emma Swan y sus increíbles ojos verdeazulados escondía, por otro sentía miedo, mucho miedo a sus posibles reacciones, miedo a romperlo todo, miedo a hacerle daño.

Nunca había estado unida a nadie pues conocía con creces sus limitaciones y a la vez nunca había sentido la necesidad tan arrolladora de abrirse a alguien como le sucedía con Emma. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su habitación, indecisa sin saber qué vestido ponerse, cómo maquillarse y con Belle mirándola andar de un lado a otro mascullando y con el pánico en su mirada.

Finalmente trató de respirar y se sentó sobre la cama, su mirada se posó sobre su hijo que jugaba con sus trenes en un rincón, ajeno a la tormenta con la que lidiaba su madre, cuando notó la mano de su amiga sobre su hombro, mostrándole apoyo, la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de completa desesperación.

-"No puedo hacerlo Belle, simplemente no puedo"

-**¿Por qué no puedes? Vamos Regina estás en una nube desde hace días solo porque ella te besó, estás loca por ella y eso se nota, date una oportunidad, dásela a ella para hacerte feliz**

-"¿Y si no quiere solo cenar? ¿y si busca ir más allá? Sabes que no voy a poder, no puedo"

**-Si eso es lo que te da miedo por qué no se lo dices, creo que Emma comprenderá**

-"No quiero hablar de ello"

-**Lo que está claro es que te gusta, tú le gustas a ella y estar a su lado te hace bien, yo creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que dejes atrás tu pasado, para que lo olvides de una vez y te permitas ser feliz**

-"Tienes razón… debería vestirme, ella llegará en cualquier momento"

A la velocidad de la luz se puso el primer vestido que encontró, peinando sus cabellos con prisa y aplicando una ligera capa de maquillaje, estaba hermosa pero sus ojos aun reflejaban esa duda, ese miedo que le atenazaba el pecho, el terror de hacerle daño a Emma.

EL timbre sonó y Henry fue a abrir como un rayo, adoraba a la rubia y no era un secreto para nadie. Se arrojó a su cuello en cuanto la vio y esta lo entró dentro de la casa aun en sus brazos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Regina se tranquilizó al verla, tenía ese efecto sobre ella, como un bálsamo una tabla de salvación. Dejó a Henry en el suelo y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, esperando pacientemente a que se despidiera de Henry y le asegurase que volvería pronto y que no podía comer golosinas ya que no tenía muy bien el estómago. Con un beso en la frente y Emma revolviendo su cabello, se despidieron del pequeño y salieron para pasar su primera cita juntas.

En el coche Emma iba callada, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Regina no podía dejar de mirarla, a la luz de la luna le parecía misteriosa y muy bella, incluso familiar, sin saber por qué tuvo la sensación de haberla visto antes en alguna parte pero le restó importancia cuando llegaron a su destino. Su cara de asombro fue el aliciente perfecto para que la sonrisa de Emma se ensanchara.

-**¿Te gusta? Quería hacer algo especial**

-"¿Vamos a cenar en un barco?"

**-Concretamente en mi barco**

-"¿Tienes un barco?"

-**Sí y un avión privado entre otras cosas, pero cenar en avión no es la mitad de romántico**

Emma la tomó de la mano y subieron a bordo, donde Regina no podía dejar de maravillarse con todos los detalles que la rubia había preparado. Una mesa pequeña en cubierta, con velas sobre el mantel y un camino de flores, rosas blancas, que le llevó a preguntarse cómo demonios sabía Emma que esa era su flor favorita. Ella la cogió por la cintura y beso suavemente su mejilla, poco antes de girarla y besar sus labios con una dulzura infinita.

-**Espero que te guste la pasta, cocinar no es una de mis cualidades pero quise hacerlo para que sea una noche especial**

Su comentario le saco una leve risa que Emma se encargó de apagar con otro beso. Poco a poco los miedos que la habían atormentado durante todo el día cesaron, se sentía bien en brazos de esa rubia que había conseguido sacarla d quicio en varias ocasiones.

Emma sirvió la cena, haciendo de perfecta anfitriona, al probarla certificó que no estaba nada malo ganándose una burla por parte de la rubia que aseguraba que solo lo decía por quedar bien. Rieron juntas, hablaron de banalidades mientras tomaban vino tinto a la luz de la luna, era una velada mágica y perfecta, una velada que nada en el mundo podía estropear.

Tras terminar la cena, Emma la cogió de la mano mientras ponía una música suave y tenue. La atrajo por la cintura y la pegó a ella, como ya había hecho una vez en su cocina. Regina se dejó llevar por las manos expertas de Emma, moviéndose con ella al compás de la música, apoyándose en su hombro y dejándose embriagar por las mil emociones que esta despertaba.

Sus labios se encontraron y dejaron de bailar, saboreando ese momento mágico y único, ese momento en el que se sentían bien.

De pronto Emma la atrajo aun más hacia sí, volviendo su dulce beso en un acto algo más furioso y pasional, podía escuchar su corazón desbocado y sentir sus manos recorriéndola. El terror la golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, sintió que le faltaba el aire y ganas de salir corriendo, se apartó con violencia de ella, dejándola confusa, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos brillaban de miedo.

Emma intentó acercarse, intentó tocarla, intentó entender qué le había pasado pero el terror se había adueñado de sus sentidos y no podía pensar con claridad.

-"No me toques… no lo hagas"

-**Pero Regina ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**-**"Llévame a casa"

**-¿A casa? Gina…**

-"He dicho que me lleves a casa"

Emma tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, no podía entender qué había pasado pero Regina había sido tajante, casi a gritos le exigió que se marcharan y ella no podía comprender de ningún modo qué había hecho mal, en qué momento se había estropeado todo.

En viaje de vuelta se dio en silencio, la morena no la miraba en ningún momento y Emma sentía un dolor agudo en su vientre, por más que le daba vueltas a su comportamiento no entendía por qué había reaccionado así. Al llegar al apartamento de la morena, se acercó para darle un beso y esta la rechazó, bajándose del vehículo a toda velocidad y entrando en su apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Ella se quedó durante unos instantes, esperando que volviese, que le explicase qué demonios había ocurrido pero la puerta no se abrió. Resignada puso el vehículo en marcha y se fue a su ático, sin poder dejar de pensar en qué demonios le había pasado a Regina, torturando su mente y convencida de que en algún momento lo iba a averiguar, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Regina, al otro lado de la puerta, apoyó la cabeza contra esta y empezó a llorar, sus sollozos apenas audibles advirtieron a Belle de que la noche no había salido como esperaba. Se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó mientras esta empezaba a temblar.

-**¿Qué ha pasado Regina?**

-"No pude… te dije que no podía"

-**Pero ¿No fue bien?**

-Yo… me asusté, le he hecho daño, ella no hizo nada, nada malo y a mí me atenazó el miedo…huí…"

-**¿Por qué no se lo cuentas? Creo que lo entendería Gina**

-"No puedo contraselo Belle, no puedo ni mirarla a la cara, no después de esta noche"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, que está desaparecida y yo la necesito.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque va a hacer una revolución con las espinacas, a Vero porque es un solete y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 13 MIS FANTASMAS**

**Regina:**

**Universidad de Boston, 5 años antes.**

Salía de la facultad tras un largo día de clases, por fin era viernes aunque tampoco le importaba mucho. Era su segundo año cursando empresariales y le encantaba, siempre le había gustado moverse entre acciones y empresas, le entretenía y le obligaba a no pensar en nada más. Era una estudiante excelente y lo sabía, su madre estaba orgullosa de ella al igual que su padrastro, feliz del potencial que la morena ostentaba ya que su propia hija había decidido tomar un camino muy distinto, la educación.

Regina sabía que al terminar sus estudios se uniría a Henry White en la empresa familiar, no era una idea que le desagradase en absoluto ya que con el tiempo había aprendido a tolerar a ese hombre que se había casado con su madre.

Iba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, en exámenes que se avecinaban, cuando ante ella se detuvo aquel muchacho de quinto curso tan arrogante y presumido, se llamaba Robin y desde el primer día que pisó la facultad había intentado conquistarla sin éxito. No entendía qué veían en él todas esas muchachas que suspiraban cuando pasaba, era un chico guapo pero estúpido, estudiaba ahí porque su padre era el gran benefactor de la facultad ya que no tenía más cualidades que tirar con arco y contar a cuantas chicas había conseguido llevarse a la cama, Regina no sería una de ellas.

Lo miró intentando descubrir qué demonios buscaba de ella, él le sonrió abiertamente con esa sonrisa que creía irresistible pero con ella era completamente indiferente.

-**Buenas tardes Mills, por fin es viernes**

-"¿Qué quieres Robin?"

-**Corre el rumor que en tu instituto eras la reina, sin embargo aquí en la universidad no te codeas con nosotros que somos los más populares**

-"Será por que vine a Boston a estudiar y no a hacer vida social"

-**Vamos Regina, no seas aburrida, las clases no han hecho más que empezar y vamos a celebrarlo con una fiesta en nuestra residencia ¿Por qué no vienes?**

Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en la clara mirada de ese muchacho, él tenía razón desde que entró en la facultad no había hecho muchos amigos y tampoco vida social, solo se llevaba bien con su compañera de cuarto que estudiaba literatura y aun así apenas hablaba con ella. Lo pensó unos instantes, durante un breve momento recordó el poder que sentía siendo la número uno y la nostalgia la invadió, tenía claro que no quería volver a ser esa persona y aun así una parte de ella clamaba por ser aceptada en las altas esferas, a pesar de ser una don nadie venida de un pueblo pequeño.

Aceptó tras unos minutos deliberando y la sonrisa de Robin se ensanchó, se despidieron quedando que se verían en unas horas y ella se marchó sin reparar en la sonrisa triunfante de ese hombre, sin imaginar un solo instante que él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para poner el nombre de Regina Mills en su lista.

Llegó la hora de la fiesta y se presentó sola, ya que nadie le dijo si podía llevar a alguien, no se había arreglado en exceso pero tampoco dejaba indiferente, tenía un magnetismo extraño que atraía todas las miradas. Divisó a Robin y fue a saludarlo, a pesar de que se sentía incómoda, su anfitrión la agarró por la cintura, feliz de verla y con evidentes síntomas de embriaguez, le dio un vaso con cerveza amarga y casi por obligación tuvo que tomárselo, había hecho acto de presencia en esa fiesta y solo a los diez minutos ya quería marcharse, ese no era su mundo, no encajaba en él. Estudiantes borrachos devorándose los labios para no volver a mirarse al día siguiente, se sentía tan fuera de lugar que intentó marcharse, cuando Robin la atrapó por el brazo impidiéndole salir corriendo aunque era lo único que deseaba.

-**¿Dónde vas? Acabas de llegar**

-"No me siento muy bien, será mejor que me vaya"

-**Entonces deja que te acompañe**

No pudo decirle que no puesto que aumentó su agarre, arrastrándola entre la multitud hacia las escaleras. Intentó decirle que quería marcharse a casa pero estaba mareada, empezó a verlo todo borroso y le echó la culpa a la cerveza ya que ella jamás tomaba alcohol.

Apenas se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, no entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que estaba difuminado y distorsionado, solo escuchaba risas de hombre, había más de uno, no los podía contar.

Estaba segura de que vivía una pesadilla, de que despertaría en su cama y todo estaría bien. Intentó luchar mas carecía de la fuerza suficiente, con los sentidos embotados por algún tipo de droga que habían metido en su bebida, sentía las manos de Robin sobre su cuerpo, intentaba gritar pero sabía que era en vano, la música en el piso de abajo amortiguaba sus súplicas y su desesperación, no pudo hacer nada cuando él arrancó su ropa, su olor a sudor y alcohol la mareó aún más, intentó pegarle, arañarle, pelear por mantener su dignidad pero no estaba solo, sus amigos incondicionales lo acompañaban, encontrando la situación la mar de divertida.

-**Quédate quieta anda, si dejas de luchar a lo mejor te gusta**

-"Suéltame… ¿Tan poco hombre eres que tienes que drogar a una mujer para tenerla?"

La rabia se había apoderado de ella, se sentía indefensa pero no iba a quedarse callada, su comentario mordaz enfureció a Robin que descargó un puñetazo sobre su estómago, cortándole el aliento.

-**Iba a ser dulce contigo pero me has cabreado…**

Intentó contestarle, intento liberarse pero todo quedó en un intento, él era mucho más fuerte y ella había herido su orgullo. Intentó ser de piedra, que no notaran su humillación, su dolor, mas no lo consiguió, nadie escuchó sus gritos, gritos de dolor que terminaron en llanto cuando se resignó, cuando simplemente dejó de pelear y miró hacia otro lado, cuando pasó de ser una mujer con sueños a un alma rota imposible de reparar.

No contó el tiempo pues parecía haberse detenido, tampoco contó cuantas veces ese hombre la degradó, furioso e incitado por el alcohol y las palabras sórdidas de sus amigos, miró hacia otro lado sabiendo que jamás volvería a ser la misma, que esa herida jamás iba a poder curarla.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho, le tiró su ropa y se marchó, dejándola sola empañada en lágrimas. Ella se vistió como pudo y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, sin poder soportar las nauseas, el asco, la rabia y el dolor, corrió hasta perderse y al sentirse sola el pánico se apoderó de ella, no sabía a quién acudir y cogió el teléfono marchando el primer número que le vino a la memoria.

Tras varios toques, la voz entre asustada y asombrada de su hermanastra Mary sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-**¿Regina? Son casi las tres de la mañana, si es una broma es de muy mal gusto**

-"Mary… necesito que me lleves a casa"

-**¿Estás loca?**

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sin control mientras el miedo se iba apoderando de ella una vez más, Mary Margaret al escucharla sollozar se alarmó y entendió que algo grave le había pasado a su hermana.

-"Por favor, llévame a casa, necesito ir a casa"

**-Está bien Gina, dime dónde estás, iremos a casa**

-"Estoy cerca de tu facultad, en el parque"

-**Entonces no te muevas de ahí, voy a recogerte**

**Actualidad:**

Entre sudores fríos y un grito ahogado Regina se despertó en su cama, hacía años que no soñaba con esa noche, esa fatídica noche… Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y se marchó antes de despertar a Henry. Su pasado, sus fantasmas una vez más se hacían presentes en ella, destruyéndola. Había perdido la oportunidad de empezar algo sincero, algo bello con una persona que la quería por miedo, Emma no iba a perdonarla, no después de lo mal que la trato esa noche.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, que por fin dio señales de vida y me alegró el día con sus palabras.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, que se va a llevar una alegría al ver dos capítulos, a Vero porque es de lo mejor y a Natalia porque se lo merece con creces.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 QUIERO SABERLO TODO**

**Emma:**

Llegó el lunes y Emma entró impaciente en su despacho esperando encontrar a Regina, no había podido dormir nada desde la fatídica noche en la que salió corriendo de su coche y no la había vuelto a ver. Estuvo llamándola pero ella no respondió así que decidió dejarle su espacio, esperaba encontrarla en la oficina y recibir algún tipo de explicación a su comportamiento, al menos saber qué había hecho para alterarla de ese modo, mas al entrar en su despacho la mesa que usualmente ocupaba su secretaria estaba vacía y sobre su propia mesa una nota de Ruby diciendo que había llamado para avisar que estaba enferma y no acudiría a trabajar.

Con el ánimo por los suelos al saber que no la vería y convencida de que no había acudido a su puesto por lo ocurrido el sábado, se sintió desfallecer, no podía entender por qué todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

La necesidad de saber, de entender a la morena le quemaba las entrañas, estaba segura de que su comportamiento se debía a episodios del pasado, recuerdos y fantasmas que la atormentaban y ella necesitaba conocer, quería saberlo todo para poder aliviar ese pánico que pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos chocolate.

Finalmente y sin poder seguir con su trabajo, cogió el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que podía arrojar luz en medio de ese caos de tinieblas que componía la vida de su Regina.

Los tonos del teléfono fueron sonando mientras ella repiqueteaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa de caoba hasta que la voz alegre de Mary Margaret sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-"Emma, qué bien que llames ¿Cómo estás?"

-**¿Podemos vernos Mary? Es importante**

-"Claro… termino las clases a las tres ¿Quieres que nos veamos en algún sitio en especial?"

-**Ven al despacho cuando acabes**

Colgó tras quedar con Mary que en un rato se verían y se puso a trabajar para matar las horas, a pesar de que no podía apartar de su mente el recuerdo de la mirada de Regina, cargada de terror, se le encogía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en cómo la había empujado con fuerza, muy fuerte había sido su miedo para hacerla reaccionar así.

Casi cerca de las cuatro, su amiga Mary Margaret apareció en su despacho, asombrada al ver la mesa auxiliar ya que la última vez no estaba. Se abrazaron con fuerza y Mary en seguida notó lo inquieta y perturbada que estaba su amiga.

-"Aquí estoy, Emma ¿Qué sucede? Te veo alterada"

-**Necesito que me hables de Regina**

-"¿Al final vas a contratarla? Creo que encontró trabajo aunque no ha comentado nada en casa así que no sabemos de qué"

-**Regina trabaja para mí desde hace meses **

-"No me lo habías contado, así que al final me hiciste caso"

**-Mary tú la conoces mejor que yo, al menos has vivido con ella, sabrás los detalles que a mí se me escapan y quiero que me los cuentes**

-"no entiendo por qué quieres saber más de Gina si ya trabaja para ti"

-**Simplemente cuéntamelo todo, eres mi amiga y no sabía a quién más acudir**

-"¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?"

-**¿Por qué no me dijiste que era madre?**

Mary Margaret se quedó en silencio, conocía bien a Emma y leía en sus ojos la urgencia de saber sobre Regina, suspiró dándose por vencida y esperando que la información que Emma le pidiera no afectase a la morena en ningún modo.

-"¿Qué quieres saber?"

-**Empieza por el principio Mary, por el instituto, la mujer que conozco ahora no se parece en nada a la niña que fue, quiero saber qué motivos la llevaron a ser así contigo y conmigo**

Su amiga la miró profundamente, mordiéndose el labio sin saber cómo empezar a explicarle algo tan íntimo de su hermana, mas la mirada de Emma tan cargada de necesidad, de ganas de saber, la incitó a revelarle lo que sabía de esa época.

-"Bueno, supongo que debo empezar desde el principio. Ya sabes que Cora, la madre de Regina se casó con mi padre y se mudaron a mi casa hace años en Storybrook, a Regina nunca le hizo gracia que su madre se casara, ellas estaban muy unidas, siguen estándolo ahora. En esa época yo no la conocía, solo conocía su máscara, aquella que se ponía para no salir herida ya que su pasado no era precisamente un cuento de hadas. Jamás la oirás mencionar a su padre, es más Mills es el apellido de soltera de su madre y se niega a cambiárselo. Su padre era un hombre hosco y desagradable, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que tenía una hija y para Cora era mejor así ya que su pasatiempo favorito al llegar a casa era usarla como saco de boxeo. Regina creció en un ambiente de violencia y degradación pero todo cambió cuando cumplió once años, ya consciente del mundo que la rodeaba y cansada de secar las lágrimas de su madre, se abalanzó contra su padre en uno de sus arrebatos. Para quitársela de encima, la empujó con tanta fuerza que cayó escaleras abajo y quedó inconsciente, la cicatriz que tiene sobre el labio es producto de dicha caída e irónicamente ese fue el momento en el Cora dijo basta, podía soportar cualquier cosa pero no que dañaran a su hija. Al día siguiente se marcharon juntas y no volvieron a saber nada de su padre, durante esos años Regina y su madre se hicieron aun más cercanas y ella la tenía muy celosa, no soportaba que nadie se acercara, Cora era suya y solo ella podía hacerle feliz, todos los demás solo podían dañarla ya que era lo único que había visto toda su vida. Cuando se casó con mi padre, Regina se rebeló porque sentía que le estábamos robando a su madre y pagó todo el odio y rencor acumulado en su interior con nosotras en el instituto"

Emma se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la información que había recibido. Sabía que el pasado de Regina no había sido fácil y conocer unas pinceladas del mismo le servía para poner punto y final con los rencores del pasado, pero no era lo que necesitaba saber, no había nada que explicara sus motivos para haber huido el sábado anterior. Dándole vueltas a la cabeza preguntó sin saber si quiera si quería conocer la respuesta.

-**Dime Mary quién es el padre de Henry**

Un nuevo suspiro por parte de su amiga y una mirada de súplica que le hicieron entender que había dado en el clavo, empezaron a sudarle las manos y aun así se mantuvo imperturbable.

-"No estoy segura de que deba contarte algo así, es muy personal"

-**Cuéntamelo**

Conociendo bien a su amiga y sabiendo que no iba a darse por vencida y que, de un modo u otro, acabaría averiguando lo ocurrido hacía cinco años con su hermana, prefirió contárselo ella misma a que se enterase por otras fuentes menos directas.

-"Está bien, hace cinco años una madrugada, Regina me llamó. Creí que me estaba gastando una broma pues no nos llevábamos del todo bien pero supe que algo grave le había pasado al oír su voz cortada y sus sollozos al otro lado de la línea. Fui a buscarla y la encontré, completamente en shock sin poder parar de llorar y repitiendo constantemente que quería irse a casa, me la llevé a Storybrook y durante el camino no pronunció palabra, no miraba a ninguna parte en especial, estaba como ida, ausente y me empecé a preocupar.

Al llegar a casa de mi padre, tuve que ayudarla a llegar a la puerta, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y yo sabía que les íbamos a dar un susto al llegar de esa manera pero no sabía qué hacer, Regina apenas podía caminar y yo estaba realmente aterrada.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y fue entonces cuando ella se desmayo, él alcanzó a sujetarla y con ayuda la entramos en la casa, subiéndola a su habitación antes de que Cora viese así a su hija. Me mandó llamar al médico y el diagnóstico confirmó lo que yo me temía desde que la encontré deambulando por el parque, había sido violada. Durante un mes no quiso salir de la cama, solo dejaba que su madre se le acercara, cuando cualquier otra persona lo intentaba se ponía histérica. No conseguíamos sacarle ni una palabra, no sabíamos quién le hizo eso y mi padre estaba rabioso, necesitaba a alguien a quién culpar ya que quería a Regina como si llevase su sangre.

Al cabo de los meses empezaron los mareos, las nauseas, los desvanecimientos y nos temimos lo peor, Regina estaba embarazada. Cuando Cora se lo dijo ella simplemente se quedó en silencio, quiso quedarse sola pero mi padre se negó, una mañana entró con ella en su habitación y, sin decirle nada, la abrazó con fuerza. Fue la primera vez que lloró desde aquella fatídica noche, durante horas estuvo llorando en brazos de mi padre que no se apartó de su lado, prometiéndole que nunca iba a dejarla sola y así fue. Cuando Henry nació fue mi padre quién entró con ella al paritorio, quien sujetó su mano mientras traía a su hijo al mundo, por ese motivo Regina le puso ese nombre a su hijo.

Poco después supimos quién había sido el bastardo que destrozó su vida, se llama Robin Hood. Por desgracia Regina habló demasiado tarde y él estaba bien posicionado, ni un leve castigo recibió mientras Regina se hundía.

Henry fue su tabla de salvación, en cuanto lo tuvo en brazos supo que daría su vida por ese pequeño, lo adora, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él"

-**Robin Hood… Creo que sé quién es**

-"Es pasado Emma, lo que no entiendo es por qué te interesa tanto el pasado de mi hermana"

-**Quería entender a la mujer con la que pasó la mayor parte de mi día**

-"Me alegro de que me hicieras caso y la contrataras, ella necesitaba una buena oportunidad para salir adelante"

Con una sonrisa, Emma se despidió de su amiga. En cuanto esta salió de su despacho la ira se apoderó de su pecho, empezó a temblar y con un grito estrelló contra la pared los adornos que tenía sobre la mesa. Todo encajaba, el miedo en los ojos de Regina, como no temerla si había sufrido semejante humillación y degradación, Robin Hood, ese nombre le sonaba conocido y no pararía hasta saber quién era ese hombre y destruir su vida.

Sin poder apartar su mente de la historia de su morena, buscó con ahínco dónde había podido escuchar el nombre de Robin Hood, durante días, sin apenas comer y dormir, buscó incansable hasta dar con él. Cuando lo encontró, una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. La empresa de Robin estaba altamente unida a Industrias Swan, tan unida que con un solo movimiento ese hombre estaría en la ruina, un movimiento que estaría encantada de cometer. Robin Hood no tenía ni idea de quién era Emma Swan y de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando dañaban aquello que amaba.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo con cada dificultad que se nos presenta.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque es la mejor tata del mundo, a Vero porque es un cielo de chica y a Natalia porque dentro de veinte años traducirá fics rusos.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 15 CURANDO TUS HERIDAS**

**Emma:**

No le costó mucho tomar la decisión, en cuanto supo quién era Robin Hood quiso hacerle pagar por cada una de las heridas infringidas a su amada. Solo de imaginarlo sentía ganas de vomitar y su admiración por la morena crecía a pasos agigantados. Había sido capaz de salir del hoyo, de criar a su hijo con todo el amor del mundo a pesar de la violencia de su concepción. A pesar de que Henry y Cora siempre habían estado a su lado, ella quiso volar, no ser una mantenida y luchó con uñas y dientes para sacar a su hijo adelante sola. Entendió sus cambios continuos de trabajo, su inestabilidad emocional puesto que a pesar de que habían pasado ya cinco años, un golpe así es difícil de superar.

Industrias Swan mantenía a flote la empresa de Robin, era dueña de la mayoría de sus acciones y sin su apoyo económico dicha empresa se hundiría en cuestión de días. Ella no estaba interesada en hacerse con empresas tan pequeñas pero la urgencia de hundir a Robin Hood en la miseria la empujó a retirar de la noche a la mañana toda colaboración con él, sabiendo que al poco no podría mantener a flote su imperio financiero.

No podía creer que ya fuese un jueves cuando entró en su oficina como una fantasma, mucho antes de la hora normal ya que tenía una reunión importante, llevaba sin saber nada de su Regina desde la fatídica cita y no quería presionarla, no después de conocer los detalles de su pasado. Su rostro era el claro ejemplo de falta de sueño y alimento, su tez pálida y ojerosa, ojos hundidos y sin nada de brillo y la delgadez que empezaba a hacerse presente, suspiró pues se sentía agotada y salió de su oficina, llevándose sus papeles son los que tenía que justificar ante los inversores todos sus movimientos, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la mesa auxiliar, pulcramente ordenada, mesa que llevaba vacía desde el sábado, echaba de menos a Regina.

**Regina:**

Llevaba varios días en la cama, sin ganas de levantarse. Las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir e intentaba espantarlas y esconderlas nuevamente en lo más hondo del subconsciente, aunque en vano. Henry empezaba a preocuparse pensando que su madre había caído gravemente enferma, él no lo diría pero la escuchaba llorando por las noches y su pequeña mente infantil no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer para que su adorada mamá no estuviera tan triste.

Belle luchaba con ella todos los días, instigándola a ser valiente y enfrentarse a sus actos puesto que sabía perfectamente que el comportamiento de Regina se debía a su falta de coraje para enfrentarse a Emma tras haber huido de ella el sábado.

Esa mañana no iba a ser distinto, dejó a Henry desayunando y se enfrentó a su amiga intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-**Vamos Regina, no voy a parar hasta que te levantes, te vistas y vayas a trabajar, estoy harta de llamar para decir que estás enferma**

-"Será mejor que me despida, así no tendré que mirarla a los ojos, no después de haber salido huyendo"

-**Si te despide por eso la puedes denunciar, y si no quieres seguir trabajando para ella pues vas y dimites, pero así no llegarás a ninguna parte Gina, piensa en Henry, cómo crees que se siente al ver que no sales de la cama**

-"Tienes razón, supongo que debo enfrentarme a mis fantasmas…"

Belle sonrió pues sabía que ante la mención de su hijo Regina reaccionaría, se sintió mal por usar al pequeño pero era su último cartucho. Se marchó para dejarle intimidad a su amiga mientras esta se vestía y fue junto a Henry, asegurándole que su madre iba a llevarlo a la escuela.

Tras dejar a su hijo en su clase, completamente feliz por volver a tener a su madre, se marchó con miedo a Industrias Swan, sabía que llegaba tarde pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, la posible reacción de Emma al verla la aterraba, casi tanto como la suya propia pues no sabía si le saldrían las palabras para explicarse.

Salió del ascensor ya en la planta de la oficina, caminando sin prestar atención a todo cuanto la rodeaba, con rumbo fijo hacia la enorme puerta de caoba que separaba el despacho de Emma del resto. A punto de llegar una mano la sujetó con suavidad por el brazo y se giró para encontrarse frente a Ruby, la incansable ayudante de Emma. La pelirroja le sonreía con ternura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**¿Estás mejor ya Regina? Te hemos echado de menos por aquí**

-"Sí, estoy mejor gracias, ¿La señorita Swan ya ha llegado?"

-**Emma está en una reunión ahora, puedes entrar y ponerte a trabajar si quieres, tampoco tienes mucho atrasado**

-"Llevo varios días sin venir, es imposible que no se me haya acumulado el trabajo"

**-Bueno, parece que Emma le ha tomado el gusto a eso de trasnochar y pasar más horas de la cuenta en la oficina, no ha parado un solo segundo, decía que cuando volvieras tenías que encontrarlo todo como si nunca hubieras faltado**

Su mirada se tiño de asombro, conocía a Emma y ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido, al parecer no quería echarla y dudaba que aceptara su renuncia aunque eso conllevara tener que dar explicaciones y no estaba preparada. Se despidió de Ruby con una sonrisa y un gesto de la cabeza y entró en su despacho, encontrándolo impoluto y ordenado, no reparó en la falta de adornos sobre la mesa de Emma cuando se sentó en la suya propia y encendió el ordenador, dispuesta a empezar su jornada y esperar a la rubia con alguna excusa.

Llevaba varias horas enfrascada en su trabajo, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió con violencia y la voz de Ruby le llegó con claridad, le estaba advirtiendo a alguien que no podía entrar en el despacho ya que Emma no se encontraba en él.

La persona que sujetaba la puerta le dijo alguna cosa que no alcanzó a distinguir y ella resopló, fuese quien fuese sería su trabajo echarlo ya que sin Emma ese era su despacho y no quería a nadie deambulando por él.

La puerta se cerró cuando penetró en el despacho un hombre alto, en cuanto lo vio se quedó completamente paralizada y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, sus pesadillas habían saltado a la realidad y ante ella estaba aquel a quien no quería volver a ver en su vida.

Los ojos claros de Robin se posaron sobre ella, aun conservaba esa mueca de superioridad y había cambiado los jeans por el traje y la corbata, por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo. Él la miró durante un rato antes de dirigirse a ella.

-**Sé que su jefa no está, me lo ha repetido esa mujer pelirroja al menos diez veces, pero la esperaré aquí**

Regina no contestó, necesitaba toda su fuerza mental para no salir corriendo, para no gritar y para no lanzarse sobre ese hombre y destrozarlo a golpes, cosa que sería contraproducente ya que él era mucho más fuerte y seguramente saldría mal parada de esa situación.

Se concentró en el ordenador, rogando por no ser reconocida por él, un ruego que cayó en saco roto cuando puso sus manos sobre su mesa con una sonrisa.

-**Regina Mills… Me ha costado reconocerte pero sin duda eres tú, ¿te ha tratado bien la vida?**

Paró en seco con su trabajo y clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos claros de ese hombre, sintiendo nauseas y sus piernas temblando. Se puso su máscara para que él no viese cuánto le afectaba su presencia y no pronunció palabra alguna, provocando que ese hombre, acostumbrado a tener la sartén por el mango se enfadara y agarrara su muñeca con fuerza.

-**Te estoy hablando… Por lo menos ten la decencia de contestar**

Cuando sintió que el suelo se movía y el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella, se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró Emma. La rubia se quedó de piedra al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella, Regina temblando y sus ojos empapados de terror mientras Robin Hood sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca. La ira empezó a dominarla pero intentó mantenerse calmada, con voz suave se dirigió a su secretaria ya que necesitaba que se mantuviese alejada del despacho durante un buen rato.

-**Señorita Mills, hágame el favor de ir a buscar un café, ya sabe dónde está la cafetería que me gusta, con canela por favor**

Robin, al ver que la dueña de la empresa había entrado en su despacho, soltó a Regina como si se hubiera electrocutado y recuperó la compostura, mientras la morena pasaba junto a Emma, regalándole una mirada cargada de agradecimiento por haberla hecho salir de ese lugar.

**Emma:**

Una vez a solas en su despacho, pasó junto a su visita inesperada con majestuosidad y se dirigió al pequeño minibar que había instalado en un rincón de la estancia. No esperaba que Robin fuese a verla tan pronto y mucho menos que justamente estuviese Regina en el despacho, el haberla visto tan asustada por culpa de ese ser solo aumentó su repugnancia. Se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey mientras su interlocutor esperaba paciente a que se le permitiera exponer los motivos de su visita.

-"Señorita Swan, he venido para hablar con usted y es importante"

-**Fíjate que no me apetece tenerle en mi despacho señor Hood, por qué no desaparece antes de que llame a seguridad**

-"No me marcharé hasta que me explique por qué ha dejado de invertir en mi empresa"

-**¿Qué pasa Hood? ¿Has hundido la empresa de papá?**

-"Usted lo ha hecho no yo, durante años hemos tenido una buena relación, no entiendo por qué de la noche a la mañana ha retirado todo su apoyo, vengo a exigirle que vuelva a invertir con nosotros"

-**Verás, abandonar mis negocios con tu empresa solo me supone una pérdida muy pequeña, mientras tú te quedas en la ruina y ¿Sabes qué? Nada me hará más feliz que verte en la ruina maldito bastardo**

El alcohol en sus venas hacía que esconder su odio por ese hombre fuese casi misión imposible. Él se la quedó mirando, con rabia mas mantuvo la compostura puesto que esa mujer tenía la llave para reflotar su negocio y no quería estropearlo.

-"¿Nos dejas en la ruina por un capricho? ¡Sabes cuántas familias se irán a la calle por esto?"

-**Tú te quedas en la ruina, yo no. Tú te vas a la calle tus trabajadores no, la empresa será mía cuando no tengas cómo pagarla, no te preocupes por tus magníficos trabajadores y preocúpate por salvar tu culo, ahora márchate, tu presencia aquí no es agradable**

Ella se dirigió a la puerta para echarlo de ahí cuando él la detuvo con violencia, enfrentándose a ella una vez más.

-"Tiene que haber un motivo para que de la noche a la mañana me odie tanto…"

-**¿Qué parte de váyase no entiende?**

Robin posó la mirada sobre la mesa de Regina y, por un momento su cerebro pareció funcionar, los engranajes encajaron y una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro.

Emma, dando la espalda a la puerta, no se dio cuenta de que Regina entraba con su café en las manos y, al ver que Robin seguía ahí, se quedó paralizada en la puerta.

-"¿Me vas a decir que arruinas toda una empresa solo porque me los pasé bien en la facultad?"

Ante esas palabras Emma perdió por completo el control de sus actos, su puño golpeó con fuerza rompiendo la nariz de Robin y tirándolo al suelo mientras temblaba de ira y sus ojos literalmente escupían fuego. Él la miró desde el suelo, entre asombrado y asustado mientras ella escupía sus palabras con desprecio.

-**No, no voy a arruinarte por pasarlo bien en la universidad, voy a hundirte, a destrozarte a hacerte pedazos por hacerle daño a la mujer que amo, ahora o te marchas o te juro que te saco a patadas**

Con fuerza lo agarró y lo puso en pie y al girarse para echarlo vio a Regina justo en la puerta, la morena la estaba mirando, solo a ella, en sus ojos oscuros había demasiadas emociones que no sabía cómo leer.

Empujó a Robin fuera del despacho y este se marchó, mirando con odio a Regina aunque esta parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Con ese hombre fuera de escena, Emma cerró la puerta casi con rabia y corrió a servirse otra copa. No podía enfrentarse a Regina con tanta ira en su interior, tenía que darle estabilidad mas quedó desarmada cuando escuchó su voz, un susurro a su espalda.

-"¿Me amas?"

Se giró lentamente hacia ella, sus ojos chocolate anhelantes clamando por una respuesta. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y atrajo a Regina hacia sí, besando sus labios con ternura y suavidad.

-**Sí Regina, te amo**

-"No voy a preguntarte cómo has sabido lo de Robin porque intuyo que la respuesta es que me has estado investigando, pero cómo sabes que me amas si apenas nos conocemos"

-**Supe que te amaba cuando descubrí tus heridas y lo único que quise fue curarlas**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va muy especialmente dedicado a mi niña hermosa, esthefybautista, porque hoy hacemos cinco maravillosos meses juntas, los mejores cinco meses de mi vida.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque ayer la secuestré durante una hora, a Vero porque es un encanto y a Natalia porque se lo merece con creces.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 16 CALOR DE HOGAR**

**Regina:**

Sus labios volvieron a unirse una vez más, aun con el miedo metido en su cuerpo no podía olvidar las palabras de Emma al estrellar su puño en el rostro de Robin. Emma la amaba, no entendía muy bien por qué, ni desde cuándo pero la amaba, se lo confirmó con un beso dulce y la promesa de curar cada una de sus heridas, despacio y sin apresurarse, Emma solo quería estar a su lado, sin importarle el tiempo o que sus fantasmas destrozaran sus nervios, Emma quería estar con ella y en esos instantes se sentía flotar.

Hacía años que se había convencido de que el amor no estaba hecho para ella, solo se permitía sentir cuando se trataba de Henry o de su familia, con la llegada de Emma todas sus convicciones fueron destruidas en cuestión de segundos y, por primera vez desde hacía demasiados años se atrevió a dejar que las emociones y los sentimientos se apoderasen de ella, se atrevió a lanzarse pues de lo contrario estaba segura de que se arrepentiría toda la vida, se atrevió a dejar atrás el miedo a salir herida, a ser valiente. Besando a Emma se atrevió a amar.

Al separar sus labios, una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro mas se borró y su cara se cubrió de horror, no había podido fijarse en Emma puesto que hizo aparición justo cuando el miedo se había apoderado de ella dejándola petrificada. Con Robin fuera de escena y teniéndola tan cerca pudo ver en su rostro las evidencias de la dura semana que Emma había vivido, su tez pálida y sus ojeras, la evidente pérdida de peso y sus ojos, brillantes y cargados de sueño.

Con voz temblorosa y su mano acariciando la mejilla de la rubia se atrevió a preguntar.

-"¿Cuánto hace que no duermes Emma?"

**-Desde el sábado…**

-"Tampoco has comido"

-**No, no tenía hambre, solo quería entender por qué habías huido, qué había hecho mal**

-"Dame las llaves de tu coche Emma, no puedes estar así, caerás enferma"

No le dio tiempo a reclamar cuando cogió las llaves del mercedes de su jefa y, cogiéndola de la mano, la arrastró hacia el ascensor. En cuanto entraron en el coche y lo puso en marcha, Emma se quedó profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto, demostrando una vez más la evidencia de su falta de sueño.

Salió del parquin resoplando pues no sabía dónde vivía Emma, no podía llevarla a su casa y no sabía dónde ir, así que puso rumbo a su propia casa.

Al llegar, despertó con suavidad a su jefa que, desorientada y con los ojos cargados de sueño, miró a todas partes sin comprender dónde se encontraba.

-**¿Dónde estamos?**

-"En mi casa, te dormiste y no me dijiste dónde vives así que te traje aquí"

Se bajaron en silencio del vehículo y, cogidas de la mano, entraron a casa de la morena mirándose y sonriendo. El apartamento estaba vacío y tranquilo ya que Belle estaba en la biblioteca trabajando y Henry en la escuela.

Regina llevó a Emma hasta su cama para que se acostara ya que necesitaba dormir con urgencia, nada más tocar la almohada volvió a dormirse con una sonrisa, mientras Regina no podía dejar de mirarla con ternura.

Esa misma mañana se sentía aterrada ante la idea de volver a mirarla, segura de que no iba a perdonarla y solo unas horas más tarde se encontraba en su propia casa con la mujer a la que amaba apaciblemente dormida. El calor de hogar la invadió y supo que no se estaba equivocando con Emma, ella era esa persona que la vida pone en tu camino para hacerte feliz, de una manera u otra.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplándola cuando recordó que Emma llevaba día sin comer y decidió prepararle algo caliente para cuando despertara. Depositando un dulce beso suave sobre sus labios se marchó a la cocina, esperando que a Emma le gustase la lasaña.

**Emma:**

No supo cuánto había dormido, solo que el sueño fue reparador. Abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba, cuando el aroma a manzana de Regina la invadió y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. La sonrisa que adorno su rostro fue radiante y se levantó, con energías nuevas debido al sueño reparador, saliendo de la habitación y buscando a la dueña de sus pensamiento.

El aroma a comida casera hizo que su estómago empezara a rugir y se dirigió como una autómata hacia la pequeña cocina, donde Regina parecía estar terminando de preparar la comida. De espaldas a ella, sin reparar en su presencia, pudo contemplarla con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. En ese momento supo que amaría cada uno de los detalles de Regina, los momentos cotidianos, cargados de hogar, una palabra que le era casi desconocida puesto que, a pesar de que fue adoptada y conoció el significado de la familia, los Swan nunca fueron su hogar, siempre fue Regina.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, agarrándola por la espalda y sobresaltándola, besando su hombro y embriagándose de su aroma, girándola y atrapando sus labios de forma hambrienta, dulce y suave.

-"¿Has dormido bien?"

-**Mejor que nunca **

-"He preparado lasaña"

-**Huele muy bien, la verdad es que me muero de hambre**

-"Lo suponía, está ya lista ¿Comemos?"

Comieron entre risas, Emma devoró con hambre voraz esa delicia, decidiendo que sin duda Regina era la mejor cocinera del mundo. Tras ese momento íntimo y tierno, lavaron juntas los cacharros, terminando empapadas de arriba abajo ya que se dedicaron a jugar más que a limpiar, para caer sobre el sofá, besándose y sin dejar de reír.

Sintiendo como su interior se llenaba de paz, aun amenazadas por fantasmas del pasado estaban bien en brazos de la otra. Emma empezó a bostezar una vez más, al parecer no había recuperado del todo su falta de sueño, lo que provocó en Regina una carcajada y una burla, llamándola dormilona y perezosa.

Entre risas, algún beso robado y sonrisas radiantes, Emma arrastró a Regina con ella a la cama, donde acabaron las dos profundamente dormidas, una en brazos de la otra, sintiendo el calor del hogar en medio de su abrazo y con una bonita sonrisa pintada en los labios.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque hacemos cinco increíbles meses juntas.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque quiero irme ya a vivir contigo, a Vero porque es un sol y a Natalia porque le debo muchos rw.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 17 FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HENRY**

**Emma:**

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero se sentía una mujer completamente nueva. Poco a poco volvía a la consciencia, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Regina completamente pegada a ella, su cálido aliento en el cuello, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y embriagándose de la sensación de bienestar que la invadía en esos momentos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para posarlos sobre el rostro apacible de su morena, completamente dormida en sus brazos. Su rostro sereno y tranquilo, en sus labios media sonrisa y sus cabellos alborotados sobre la almohada, era la visión más bella del mundo.

No quería moverse para no despertarla, pero al girarse para ponerse un poco más cómoda se encontró con los enormes ojos curiosos de Henry mirándola, entre asombrado y completamente feliz de verla. Se sobresaltó consiguiendo despertar a la morena que, de un salto, se levantó mirando histérica el reloj, al parecer habían dormido varias horas. Henry se abalanzó sobre ellas riendo feliz, Emma lo cogió en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras él reía y miraba a su madre fascinado, esa mañana estaba triste, sin querer salir de la cama y al llegar del colegio la vio feliz en brazos de Emma, su mente infantil unió los engranajes y supo que a partir de ese momento todo iba ir mejor, su madre volvería a dormir tranquila por las noches.

El parloteo incesante de Henry las hizo reír a carcajadas, lo único que pudieron sacar el claro fue que Emma se quedaría a cenar, no podía decir que no pues el pequeño había decidido por ella. La rubia lo abrazó con cariño, ese pequeño era el pilar de su amada, su tabla de salvación, Regina lo amaba con toda su alma y eso lo convertía en una de las personas más importantes para Emma también.

Se levantaron de la cama perezosas, y se unieron a Belle que con una mirada inquisitiva le dio a entender a su amiga que no se iba a librar de un exhaustivo interrogatorio mas tarde. Regina y belle entraron a la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras la morena entre risas echaba a Emma ya que aseguraba que no la quería en su cocina, no quería que nada saliese en llamas. Ella fingiendo que su orgullo estaba herido sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se sentó con Henry que se empeñó en enseñarle uno a uno todos sus juguetes y tesoros, dejando para el final su preciado trenecito que llevaba a todas partes. Jugando con él la encontró Regina y se los quedó mirando enternecida, podía acostumbrarse a esa visión idílica, esa pequeña familia que Emma quería formar con ella y con su pequeño.

Cenaron entre risas, acompañadas del incesante parloteo de Henry contándole a Emma con todo detalle lo que había hecho en la escuela, a qué había jugado, cuántos amigos tenía y una larga lista. La rubia lo escuchaba solemne, interiormente agradecía la confianza que él depositaba en ella, el cariño que le daba. Tras cenar y limpiar todos los cacharros, belle se retiró alegando que estaba cansada aunque sus auténticas intenciones eran dejar a Regina a solas con Emma, sabiendo que su amiga necesitaba esos momentos de intimidad con la rubia. Se sentaron los tres a jugar a juegos de mesa, dejando que Henry ganara, hasta que este empezó a cabecear por lo que su madre lo mandó a la cama. El pequeño exigió que Emma fuese a arroparlo igual que la morena, terminando de ganarse el corazón de la joven. Con el niño profundamente dormido, Regina sirvió dos copas y se sentó con Emma, ninguna de las dos quería despedirse, no querían separarse. Tras la copa y haciéndose evidente que Emma ya debía marcharse pues se hacía tarde, se levantaron en silencio mientras Regina la acompañaba a la puerta. La rubia pudo apreciar que su mirada se había apagado, en ella había duda, incluso miedo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar los motivos.

La besó, con dulzura, lentamente, intentando alargar el momento del adiós todo cuanto pudiera. Al separarse Regina agachó la mirada y simplemente susurró.

-"Quédate…"

-**Debo irme Gina, es tarde**

-"Por favor… no quiero tener pesadillas"

-**¿Desde cuándo las tienes?**

-"Desde hace demasiado, quédate por favor"

La besó, una vez más, como negarse a su súplica muda, a su petición, no podía negarse cuando lo único que deseaba era ser esa roca sobra la cual Regina pudiera apoyarse. Sujetó su mano y la guió a la cama, acomodándose ambas como pudieron ya que Henry también estaba ahí acostado, dormido desde hacía rato. Regina apagó la luz y se acurrucó en los brazos de su amada, su aroma a vainilla le traía paz y poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia, sabiendo que esa noche los fantasmas de su pasado no la visitarían, esa noche dormiría tranquila y segura en brazos de aquella extraña mujer que se empeñaba en permanecer a su lado a pesar de su pasado lleno de adoquines.

Desde esa primera noche, fueron muchas las noches en las que una súplica muda en los ojos de su amada empujaron a Emma a quedarse a su lado durante sus noches, abrazándola y dándole seguridad. Por mucho que buscaba el momento para sincerarse con ella, para decirle toda la verdad, cada vez que lo intentaba había algo que la frenaba, decidió que esperaría al momento adecuado a pesar de que ese momento parecía no querer llegar.

Los días en la oficina eran tranquilos, el resto de empleados se acostumbró a las cada vez más frecuentes muestras de cariño, a verlas aparecer juntas por la mañana o marcharse juntas, muchas veces tomadas de la mano, incluso a ver algún beso robado mientras esperaban el ascensor. El humor de su jefa había mejorado de forma considerada y en cierto modo les parecía adorable verlas como dos adolescentes que se evaden del mundo.

No era extraño que Regina entrara en la oficina y encontrara una rosa blanca sobre su mesa, una nota con un te amo, y mil detalles que tenía Emma con ella solo para hacerla sonreír. Cada día que pasaba sentía que su amor crecía con fuerza, que no había errado al lanzarse al vacío por ella, cada día era más feliz.

Se encontraba oliendo una de las rosas que su amada había dejado en su mesa, cuando Emma se apoyó ante ella. Alzando la mirada le regaló una de esas sonrisas que le quitaban el aliento, mientras se colocaba la montura de las gafas.

-**Gina, vamos bien con los papeles y no hay mucho trabajo, he pensado que este fin de semana podemos cogernos dos días libres**

-"Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Henry"

-**Lo sé, y quiero que hagamos algo especial con él**

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Emma había cambiado muchísimo y ahora solo miraba por su felicidad, parecía otra persona y le gustaba demasiado en qué se había convertido.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

**-Es una sorpresa, pero prepara las maletas porque nos iremos fuera de Boston, te recogeré el viernes por la tarde**

Llegó el viernes y Regina ya había preparado las maletas, esperaba puntual a Emma delante de su puerta cuando esta apareció con su coche. Subieron y Henry estaba completamente eufórico, pensando en la sorpresa de la rubia para su cumpleaños. Emma no decía nada, solo sonreía pues sabía que su sorpresa iba a entusiasmar al pequeño.

Regina soltó una exclamación al ver que llegaban a un hangar privado donde les esperaba un avión. Miró a Emma y esta le sonrió.

-**Te dije que tenía un avión privado**

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-**A Nueva York**

-"¿Nueva York?"

-**Henry quería visitar el aquarium**

Regina enmudeció, su hijo llevaba meses hablando de ese lugar, deseando visitarlo y ella había estado ahorrando para llevarlo, miró a Emma completamente conmocionada pues iba a hacer realidad el deseo de su pequeño. La rubia la cosió de la mano y le regaló una sonrisa, iba a ser un fin de semana especial.

Henry no pudo controlar su emoción en todo el vuelo, en cuanto pisaron el aquarium quería mirarlo todo al mismo tiempo, maravillándose con los tiburones, soltando exclamaciones con la cantidad de peces distintos, corriendo de un lado a otro feliz, agarrado de la mano de Emma y ante la mirada cargada de amor de Regina.

Dejando atrás la zona de los peces, fueron a ver los distintos animales que habitaban el lugar, con el niño cada vez más emocionado.

Sin duda el momento culminante de ese fin de semana de ensueño, fue cuando Emma, como regalo de cumpleaños, consiguió que Henry cogiese en brazos a un bebe de oso panda. La carita del pequeño de pura felicidad fue suficiente para que su madre supiese que quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa rubia que le había robado el sentido.

El fin de semana terminó y volvieron a casa con mil fotografías, mil momentos que recordar y con sus sentimientos fortalecidos y consolidados.

Dejando al niño en la cama, agotado por tantas emociones vividas, Emma se despidió de Regina con un beso en el alfeizar de la puerta.

Regina miró a su rubia a los ojos y por un instante supo que sus fantasmas simplemente habían desaparecido, llevaba meses luchando contra ellos sin prisa, poco a poco, apoyada en todo momento por esa mujer de ojos claros que la miraba con todo el amor del mundo. Sonrió sin soltar su cintura y Emma supo que algo rondaba por su cabeza, la conocía bastante bien.

-**¿Qué piensas amor? ¿Quieres que me quede?**

-"Quédate si quieres, pero no pensaba en eso"

-**¿Entonces en qué?**

-"Estaba pensando que estoy preparada"

**-¿Preparada para qué?**

-"Para ser tuya, tuya por completo, estoy lista para desterrar mis fantasmas para siempre"


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a nada y me hace gracia que me llame diosa atlante.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque está tan loca como yo, a Vero porque la quiero, A GEN PORQUE EMPEZÓ EL COLE y a Natalia porque se lo merece con creces.**

**Se lo voy a dedicar también a CM aunque no me va a leer, porque me ha nombrado reina del disfraz y me ha hecho reír muchísimo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 18 LA ÚLTIMA MIRADA**

**Regina:**

**Storybrook, once años antes.**

Odiaba el instituto, odiaba su vida, cada día que pasaba era igual al anterior, despertar en una casa extraña y compartir rutina con esas personas que se habían añadido a su familia y no soportaba.

Desde que su madre se había casado sin contar con ella para nada todo iba de mal en peor, Henry White intentaba ser el padre del año, acercarse a ella o comprarla con regalos pero no iba a funcionarle, lo odiaba porque le había robado a su madre y para colmo tenía que compartirla también con la inútil de su hermanastra, no soportaba Mary Margaret, siempre sonriente y perdida en su propio planeta, odiaba a todo el mundo y ese rencor que llevaba en su alma la consumía lentamente.

Su rutina se basaba en atormentar a su hermanastra en el instituto, ya que nada más llegar se había hecho la dueña del lugar, su belleza le dio las llaves para manipular a los más populares, subiendo rápidamente en la escala y consiguiendo castigar a su manera a aquella que junto a su padre le habían robado lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Pero todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, solo bastó una pequeña llama para encender la mecha que la levaría al declive y esa mecha tenía nombre, Emma Scott. Aquella niña rubia, de ojos claros escondidos tras los cristales de unas gafas prehistóricas, con ropas arremangadas y desgastadas, una niña sin futuro, sin familia, una niña sin nadie. Una presa fácil ya que tenía puntos flacos y al parecer su hermanita se había fijado en ella, quería ser su amiga, solo eso bastó para que quisiera atormentarla, destruirla. En sus ojos se vislumbraba esa neblina de abandono y soledad, mirándola podía verse a sí misma y eso la aterraba, ella no podía ser débil, había nacido para enfrentarse a la vida con puños y dientes y jamás dejaría que la hundieran.

Humillación tras humillación su ego iba creciendo, el coreo de sus compañeros, las risas ante esas situaciones, incluso las lágrimas que se escapaban por el rostro de su víctima, lágrimas de vergüenza y de dolor, mas en la soledad de su habitación, cerraba los ojos y la angustia la invadía, por mucho que intentara convencerse a sí misma que había nacido para pisotear al más débil, las lágrimas de Emma Scott le dolían.

Entró en el instituto, una mañana más, rodeada como siempre de aquellos babosos que daban la vida por ella, por su belleza, fingiendo ser la reina del lugar cuando en realidad estaba hastiada, solo quería marcharse lejos de ahí y empezar de cero ¿Estaba tan mal pretender que te admiren por quién eres y no por tu físico?

Se deshizo como pudo de sus eternos guardaespaldas, cuando pudo verla, su rubia, su patito feo, la única que conseguía hacerla sentir, aunque fuera durante unos segundos, algo más que odio y frustración. Su larga melena había desaparecido en sus manos semanas atrás, ni siquiera sabía por qué había cortado su cabello, suponía que sin sus rizos dorados sería menos especial a sus ojos mas estaba equivocada, seguía teniendo ese halo de misterio, esa mirada triste que clamaba por una palabra amable, que la empujaba a querer tenerla entre sus brazos, que la hacía débil en todos los sentidos.

Emma entró en el baño y ella fue detrás, observándola como mera espectadora mientras esta limpiaba su cara, los restos de las lágrimas… había estado llorando y esta vez no era su culpa. Sus ojos se encontraron y el azul verdoso se cubrió de miedo, mientras se ponía su máscara de frialdad una vez más, sus barreras jamás caían ni siquiera en ese lugar donde nada ni nadie podía observarlas.

**-¿Me dejas salir? Quiero irme a clase no quiero llegar tarde**

Ahí estaba el motivo de sus desvelos, nadie había osado enfrentarse a ella nunca, su mirada intimidaba y aun más sus modos, en cambio Emma, a pesar de temblar de terror al verla, siempre tenía una palabra desafiante en la boca, rompiendo todos sus esquemas. Como un depredador que acecha a su presa, la fue acorralando contra la pared y, a pesar del pánico, ella no dejó de mirarla, de desafiarla, incluso de burlarse de ella a pesar de que no la estaba escuchando.

-**No creí que Regina Mills tendría el valor de hacer nada sin sus perritos falderos a sus espaldas**

-"Tú crees que soy idiota, que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, patito feo, pero yo lo veo todo y lo sé todo… ¿Crees que no sé que te mueres por mi?"

Contra la pared, Emma no podía hacer nada, acorralada por aquella muchacha que desde la primera mirada que cruzaron se había colado en su mente y se había apoderando de cada uno de sus sentidos.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas al notar la cercanía de la morena, a solo dos centímetros de sus labios, su aroma a manzana la embriagó y por un instante pensó que iba a besarla, perdiendo el norte y con las mariposas del amor adolescente bailando en su estómago furiosas.

Estaba tan cerca, solo un pequeño impulso y uniría sus labios con los de su patito feo, se moría de ganas, solo unos centímetros y podría poner nombre a sus desvelos, a la angustia que se apoderaba de ella cuando la imaginaba sola y triste, cuando la imaginaba aterrada y vulnerable. Amor era la palabra para definir todo cuanto se había apoderado de ella la primera vez que vio a la rubia en el patio, amor era la palabra que había desterrado de su vocabulario puesto que el amor era la mayor debilidad y ella no podía permitirse ser débil. Se apartó de ella bruscamente, sin llegar a unir sus labios y la miró con burla y reproche.

-"Así que mi patito feo resulta que es una lesbiana que piensa en mí, pues sigue soñándome pues nunca me tendrás"

Se marchó, dejando tras de sí a Emma, confusa y dolida por su mordaz comentario, se marchó con la opresión en el pecho que durante horas la estuvo agobiando, se marchó sin saber que su cobardía al haber huido de todo aquello que su interior le gritaba le iba a pasar factura, se marchó sin saber que se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haberse roto esos centímetros que las separaban.

Pasaban los días, no podía dormir, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de vacío que la invadió al no besar a su patito feo, daba vueltas en la cama intentando convencerse a sí misma de que el amor es debilidad, intentando desterrar el calor que la invadía al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de besarla, las ganas incesables de averiguar qué había conseguido hacerla llorar esa mañana. Ya no la atormentaba, había puesto distancia entre ambas porque la cercanía con sus ojos claros le producía escalofríos, hasta que una mañana supo que no podía más, que no podía soportar un día más sin hablar con ella, sin que su patito feo supiera lo importante que era para ella, quería intentar empezar de cero, compensarle su mal comportamiento, demostrarle que podía cambiar por ella, que no quería pasar un día más sin probar sus labios.

Acudió al instituto con una sonrisa en los labios, incluso sentía que el sol brillaba más de lo normal, nada podía acabar con su ánimo pues, a pesar de la reacción de Emma, por fin iba a liberarse de ese peso que cargaba su alma confesándole que la amaba. Mary Margaret iba a su lado, en silencio y cabizbaja, el humor de su hermana le importaba muy poco pero estaba decidida a ser mejor persona, para demostrarle a Emma que podía ser digna de ser correspondida. La cogió del brazo deteniéndola y esta la miro con rabia y odio, como siempre solía hacer cuando no estaban en casa.

-**¿Qué quieres Regina? Déjame tranquila no estoy de humor**

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

**-Nada que a ti te importe**

-"Sí me importa, quizás no sea la persona más amable del mundo pero somos familia ¿Qué te ocurre?

**-Me ocurre que a partir de ahora podrás reírte todo lo que quieras de mí y mi soledad pues mi única amiga se va de Storybrook**

-"¿Quién se va de Storybrook?"

-**Emma, se marcha hoy, la han adoptado y se la llevan a Boston**

Se quedó paralizada en ese instante, Emma se marchaba, justo ese día, justo el día que había decidido ser valiente.

-"Debo irme"

**-¿A dónde te vas?**

-"Por ahí, no me apetece para nada ir al instituto"

Se marchó dejando a Mary Margaret completamente asombrada y, cuando se hubo alejado, empezó a correr con un rumbo fijo, la casa de acogida donde vivía Emma Scott, no podía irse sin saber lo importante que era para ella.

Cuando llegó solo alcanzó a vislumbrar el coche que se alejaba llevando en su interior a su primer amor, corrió y corrió detrás de ese vehículo hasta que le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que parar, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y regalándole a Emma, sin que esta la supiera, la última mirada, una última mirada cargada de amor jamás pronunciado, del dolor de la perdida prematura, una mirada que sabía que jamás podría olvidar a su pequeño patito feo.

Dentro del coche Emma iba en silencio, los Swan parecían buenas personas, algo mayores para tener hijos la habían elegido a ella y se la llevaban lejos de Storybrook, lejos de los malos sueños y lejos de Regina.

Pensar en la morena le provocaba una angustia terrible, no podía olvidar ese instante en el lavabo cuando creyó que la besaría, Regina siempre tan irónica, cargada de odio y reproche, en ese momento creyó ser correspondida y no era así. Echó un vistazo a la carretera que dejaba atrás y creyó verla, de pie, a lo lejos, mas era imposible ya que Regina estaba en el instituto en ese momento, debía ser una broma de mal gusto de su subconsciente, lo mejor para ella y su cordura era olvidarse de Regina.

Y así, ambas sin saberlo, dos niñas que se amaban con la intensidad del primer amor, se separaron antes de tiempo esperando a que fuese el destino quién las volviera a reunir, que fuese el tiempo quien pusiera las palabras a esa última mirada cargada de sueños rotos que se regalaron en esa carretera.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicada a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a nada en esta vida.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita que me presiona para escribir, a Vero porque es un amor y a Natalia porque se lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 19 PATITO FEO**

**Regina:**

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que le confesó a Emma que estaba preparada para ser suya y estaba ligeramente nerviosa. La rubia le había sonreído con amor pero no mencionó más el tema por lo que Regina llegó a pensar que se había asustado o que no la había tomado en serio.

Esa mañana al llegar a la oficina, Emma ya estaba en su mesa arreglando sus papeles y, al entrar en el despacho, la rubia alzó la mirada regalándole una sonrisa. No le dio tiempo a llegar a su mesa puesto que velozmente se levantó y atravesó la estancia para robarle un beso. Al separarse de ella dejó dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa, como cada vez que la besaba y suavemente acarició su rostro con amor.

-**¿Crees que puedes contar con Belle para que se encargue de Henry esta noche?**

-"¿Esta noche? ¿Vamos a hacer algo?"

-**He pensado que podríamos retomar nuestra cita donde la dejamos, pero esta vez en mi casa, yo cocino**

Se sonrieron con cariño y se separaron para empezar su jornada, con los nervios bailando en su vientre aunque en ambas por motivos muy distintos. Regina veía esa noche como un comienzo, la oportunidad de dejar atrás los fantasmas y las heridas de su pasado entregándose a Emma por completo. Para Emma era el momento de dejar caer las máscaras, de contarle a Regina la verdad. Llevaba dándole vueltas demasiado tiempo, pero la confesión de la morena sobre sus deseos de ser suya la empujaron a tomar la decisión de sincerarse, no podía tomarla cuando la mentira aun bailaba sobre ellas como la amenaza constante de perderla.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Emma se marchó asegurándole que en unas horas la recogería en su apartamento para llevarla a cenar, se marchaba para prepararlo todo y que la noche fuese especial. La besó con ternura, y susurró a sus labios haciendo que Regina estallara en carcajadas.

-**¿Puedo hacer una petición especial? Ponte el vestido azul, el que llevabas el día de la fiesta, te ves hermosa con él**

Terminó de archivar los papeles y se fue a su casa a cambiarse, ya había llamado a Belle y esta se mostró feliz de ocuparse del pequeño para que su amiga tuviese una noche romántica con su amada.

Estaba nerviosa, pero era muy distinto a su primera cita, Emma la conocía, conocía sus limitaciones y confiaba en ella, sabía que no le haría daño. Se puso el vestido que Emma le había pedido, realmente le sentaba genial. Se miró al espejo una vez arreglada y sonriendo verificó que estaba magnifica. Poco después Emma llamó a su puerta y como siempre fue Henry el encargado de recibirla, feliz por verla aunque triste porque no iban a quedarse.

Tras la larga despedida del pequeño que intentaba retenerlas a su lado en vano, salieron cogidas de la mano y se montaron en el coche, poniendo rumbo al ático de Emma que Regina aun no conocía.

No tardaron en dejar atrás su barrio y entrar en la zona alta de Boston, donde vivían las altas esperas. Emma entró en un Parquin donde había una docena de vehículos de alta gama, cada cual mejor que el anterior. Regina los miraba fascinada pues nunca había visto tantos coches de lujo juntos.

-**¿Qué ocurre Gina? Vaya carita se te ha quedado**

-"No es nada, ¿Vive gente muy rica en tu edificio?"

-**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-**"Por los coches"

Emma miró a su alrededor y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos nerviosa mientras su rostro se teñía de escarlata.

-**Es mi parquin privado Gina, a veces no sé en qué gasto el dinero, la mitad no los uso**

Regina empezó a reír al ver su rostro cubierto de vergüenza, a veces se olvidaba de que Emma estaba podrida de dinero, su comportamiento era sencillo y muchas veces no parecía la multimillonaria dueña de la empresa más importante de Boston.

Subieron en el ascensor directas al ático, en cuanto entraron Regina se maravilló por las dimensiones de este, era demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Emma lo había preparado todo al detalle para pasar una velada de ensueño, retiró su abrigo y le ofreció una copa mientras ponía a calentar la cena.

Una vez lista se sentaron a la mesa, Regina no podía dejar de mirar todos los detalles de ese lugar, era grande y lujoso pero frío, empezaba a entender por qué Emma prefería pasar sus horas en su apartamento, ese lugar era demasiado solitario para una persona.

Emma la miraba con adoración, acariciaba su mano con ternura y los nervios empezaron a florecer en su vientre, nervios tan distintos a aquella primera cita, estaba segura de que Emma era la mujer de su vida, era la única que podía sanar las cicatrices de su alma.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, notó cómo la rubia empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, jugaba con la servilleta y retorcía las manos, para llevarlas a su pelo y enredar sus dedos entre sus rizos. De pronto la miró y, tomándola de la mano la condujo al sofá, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado con un tierno gesto. Ella se acomodó mientras Emma pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y la acercaba más a ella, besando suavemente su frente.

-**Gina, tengo que hablar contigo**

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por lo que te dije el otro día?"

-**Sí, necesito que hablemos antes de que decidas algo tan importante**

-"Ya lo he decidido, creí que nunca encontraría a la persona adecuada y apareciste"

**-¿Confías en mí?**

-"Plenamente Emma ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-**¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto que por muchos años que pasen no sale de tu cabeza?**

-"Yo solo me he enamorado una vez, hace muchos años, pero ella nunca lo supo"

Emma sintió el aguijón de los celos taladrando su vientre al certificar que su amada había estado enamorada alguna vez. No era por ahí por dónde quería comenzar pero la duda y las ganas de saber se apoderaron de ella.

-**Así que ya era "ella"**

-"Sí, fue la primera y única vez que me he enamorado, hasta que apareciste tú"

**-¿Qué pasó? ¿No salió bien?**

-"Nunca supo lo que yo sentía, se marchó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, aún hoy en día me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiese sido valiente con ella"

-**¿Quién era? Debía ser especial para que fuese tu primer amor**

-"Apenas la recuerdo, solo fragmentos, recuerdo que en esa época me aterraba sentir porque lo veía como un signo de debilidad, ella me hacía sentir y yo intenté hundirla"

Con cada pequeña confesión, el pulso de Emma se iba acelerando, los datos iban encajando en su mente y se sentía completamente confundida. La morena se estaba abriendo a ella, contando quizás por primera vez que llego a sentir amor siendo niña, necesitaba contarle ya la verdad, sacarse ese peso de encima, solo rogaba para que tras su confesión ella decidiese seguir a su lado.

-**Yo también me enamoré en el instituto, ella era hermosa, prácticamente una reina, la primera vez que la vi supe que jamás podría salir de mi cabeza.**

Regina se tensó, no le gustaba el sentido que estaba tomando esa conversación, todo parecía indicar que su Emma no podía sacar de su mente a su amor de juventud, intentó separarse pero la rubia la mantenía sujeta, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Volvió a besar su cabeza y siguió contándole su historia.

-**Ella era cruel, más de una vez consiguió hacerme llorar, disfrutaba humillándome y hundiéndome, en esos momentos la odiaba y le temía, pero en la soledad de mi habitación no dejaba de pensar en ella, me moría por ella, la amaba y la odiaba con la misma intensidad.**

Su postura sobre el sofá fue cambiando, se miraban a los ojos sin dejar de estar en brazos de la otra, Emma sabía que la morena estaba atando los cabos sueltos, que estaba comprendiendo y sin poder evitarlo atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso. Al separarse de ella volvió a mirarla a los ojos, a perderse en esa laguna color chocolate que conseguía enloquecerla, sonriendo con ternura aparto un mechón rebelde de su cabello y susurró.

-**Ella solía llamarme patito feo**

El silencio bailó entre ellas durante unos instantes, Regina la miraba intensamente sin pronunciar palabra mientras Emma se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Había sido sincera, quizás tarde pero no podía callar la verdad por más tiempo. De pronto la morena acarició su rostro con miedo, como si esta fuese a desaparecer y Emma se estremeció al notar que una lagrima descendía por su mejilla, la atrapó con su dedo mientras suspiraba.

-"Mírate, mi patito feo se volvió un cisne"

Atrapó sus labios sedienta y ella la correspondió, un beso que encerraba demasiadas cosas, sentimientos que afloraban, dos niñas que se despidieron sin darse cuenta hacía once años en una carretera, cuando el aliento les faltó se separaron unos centímetros, sonriendo, sin heridas que sangraran en su alma.

-**Necesitaba que supieras la verdad, quise decírtela en nuestra primera cita pero fue un desastre, luego tuve demasiado miedo a perderte pero no quería seguir ocultándotelo**

Regina no dijo nada, calló sus palabras, sus disculpas con un nuevo beso ya que tras tantos años torturándose, preguntándose por su patito feo, qué habría sido de ella, por fin la tenía al lado una vez más.

Emma la tomó de la mano, besándola una vez más y la condujo a su habitación. Cuando entraron Regina sonrió al ver que su amada había pensado en todos los detalles para que se sintiera a gusto, todo estaba adornado con velas que poco a poco fue encendiendo, dándole a la estancia un ambiente suave y cálido, sobre la cama había una rosa blanca, su flor favorita.

Emma la abrazó, mirándola a los ojos y volvió a besarla con ternura, enredando sus dedos en su cabello oscuro. Al separarse la miró profundamente a los ojos y decidió preguntar ya que no quería forzarla a nada y eran demasiadas las emociones vividas esa noche.

-**¿Estás segura amor? Yo te esperaré si lo necesitas**

-"Emma, llevo esperándote once años"

Un nuevo beso, dulce, que poco a poco se fue volviendo sediento y ansioso, mientras lentamente fue quitándole su vestido, dejándola sobre la cama y maravillándose con sus curvas perfectas, con la suavidad de su piel. Dejó que la morena quitase una a una sus prendas, que fuese descubriéndola a su ritmo, sin presionarla ni forzarla. Se colocó sobre ella regalándole pequeños besos en su rostro, su cuello, sus labios…

Con una suavidad infinita, como si tuviese miedo a romperla, fue preparándola lentamente, tiernamente, con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se perdió en sus ojos una vez más, buscando una muda confirmación que Regina le otorgó con un beso y se unió a ella por completo, poseyéndola, con una suavidad que le quitaba el aliento. Regina se aferró a ella como a una tabla de salvación en medio del océano, sus caricias suaves y tiernas fueron borrando poco a poco las cicatrices que el pasado había grabado en su ser. Mil emociones la embargaban en ese momento, la piel de Emma, cálida y acogedora, sus labios, sus manos, sintió que el mundo simplemente desaparecía y solo existían ellas, haciendo el amor a la luz de la velas, precipitándose sin freno, con lágrimas de alegría corriendo por sus mejillas.

Exhaustas y extasiadas acabaron enredadas, su piel perlada de sudor y los cabellos alborotados, unidas y sin querer separarse. Emma la abrazaba de forma posesiva, era suya, su amada, el amor de su vida. Acariciaba su piel haciendo pequeños círculos mientras se embriagaba de su aroma, en silencio, cómplices, amantes.

De pronto su morena rompió el silencio, susurrando una tierna confesión que consiguió sacarle la más bella de las sonrisas.

-"¿Sabes por qué te llamaba patito feo?"

-**¿Para molestarme?**

-"Mi madre solía llamarme así cuando era niña, ella decía que yo era su pequeño patito feo, incomprendida pero hermosa, como en el cuento"


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va espacialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a mi vida y no necesito que sea san Valentín para demostrárselo.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque la quiero con locura, a Vero porque es un solete y a Natalia porque se lo merece.**

**A Patri porque no le hago ni caso escribiendo mi fic desde su casa y la atosigo con mis historias de CM.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 20 UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**Regina:**

Amaneció, sintió los rayos del sol acariciando su rostro con suavidad, sintió la paz y la serenidad que hacía años anhelaba, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior iban bailando en su mente y una sonrisa nacía en sus labios. El destino era caprichoso e irónicamente se había enamorado de la misma persona a la que había amado toda su vida, su patito feo que al final resultó ser su jefa.

Con un escalofrío en su espalda recordó las manos de Emma sobre su piel, sus labios recorriéndola, sus dulces palabras de amor. Notó frío pues se durmió desnuda, abrazada a su rubia sin ganas de separarse, mas al abrir los ojos ella no estaba a su lado. Barrió con la mirada la habitación, los restos de su noche romántica aún estaban en su lugar, pero Emma no estaba en ninguna parte. Se levantó como pudo y cubrió su desnudez, saliendo de la habitación, buscando a Emma por todas partes.

Finalmente la encontró, bebiendo de una taza de café y con la mirada perdida al otro lado del ventanal. La pequeña bata semitransparente que cubría su cuerpo dejaba ver su desnudez y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de acercarse a ella y llamar tiernamente su atención.

Sus ojos verdeazulados se clavaron en ella y su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras la atraía hacia sí y atrapaba sus labios en un suave beso de buenos días, un beso con sabor a café y canela.

-**¿Has dormido bien mi reina?**

-"Mejor que nunca, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?"

-**Intentaba poner en orden mis ideas**

-"A qué te refieres"

**-A que llevo varios días dándole vueltas a demasiadas cosas, pero sobre todo a que quiero que seas feliz**

Regina se abrazó a Emma, pegándose a ella por completo mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma y besando su piel con dulzura.

-"Soy feliz, más feliz que nunca Emma"

-**Gina, no quiero que sigas trabajando para mí**

La morena se separó de ella en el acto, sus ojos oscuros cargados de duda y horror se clavaron en ella sin entender lo que estaba escuchando.

-"¿Me despides? ¿Por qué?"

Emma se separó de ella, rebuscando algo sobre una mesa y volvió hacia ella con un sobre en las manos, la morena se sentía nerviosa sin terminar de entender qué pretendía Emma, por qué la estaba despidiendo, ella le tendió el sobre y lo abrió mientras le temblaban ligeramente las manos. El contenido de dicho sobre cambió su mirada de duda a asombro, miró a la rubia dueña de sus sentidos sin saber qué decir, había enmudecido.

-**No puedes ocuparte de tu hijo y terminar tu carrera trabajando para mí, no tendrías tiempo material…**

-"¿Me has matriculado en la universidad? Emma yo no voy a poder pagártelo"

**-Ya te he dicho que quiero que seas feliz, necesitas realizarte como mujer y no quedarte estancada, ¿Por qué conformarte con ser secretaria cuando tienes el potencial de ser la dueña del mundo Gina?**

-"Pero sin trabajo cómo pago el alquiler, cómo sigo viviendo… es una locura lo que me propones Emma"

-**He pensado que podías venir a vivir aquí conmigo, tú y Henry, hay sitio de sobra**

-"Emma, me fui de casa de mis padres para no ser una mantenida, no voy a dejar que te hagas cargo de mí y de mi hijo, no sería justo…"

-**No serás una mantenida**

-"Llámalo cómo quieras pero sí lo seré"

-**No, no lo serás si te casa conmigo Gina**

La morena volvió a enmudecer, mirando a Emma intensamente, buscando síntomas de burla, indicios de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Emma sujetaba su mano con fuerza, sus ojos ardían de pasión, nunca había hablado tan en serio.

-**Te amo, te amo Regina Mills, te he amado toda mi vida, cásate conmigo**

El pequeño anillo que Emma sostenía en su otra mano no dejaba lugar a dudas, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio en serio, Sintió como el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies y se sujetó con fuerza a los hombros de su amada mientras las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos y cubrían sus mejillas, su sonrisa deslumbrante y una simple palabra para sellar su destino.

-"Sí, sí… o dios mío claro que me casaré contigo Emma"

La rubia la alzó por la cintura y Regina enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras devoraba sus labios con ansia. Emma la llevó sorteando muebles y obstáculos una vez más a su habitación, dispuesta a sellar su reciente compromiso haciendo el amor con ella hasta que le faltaran las fuerzas.

Durante horas recorrió su cuerpo, bebió sus gemidos, fue la dueña de sus gritos, de sus arañazos sobre su espalda, de sus súplicas ahogadas, sus miradas cargadas de sueños, cada beso regalado, palabra de amor susurrada o proclamada entre gemidos, Regina sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos oscuros devorándola, clamando su amor en la intensidad de su mirada, su piel suave, caliente, estremeciéndose a su tacto, con cada una de sus caricias, sus besos suaves, besos hambrientos,

Descubrió a una Regina atrevida, hambrienta de ella, mordía sus labios, suplicando sus palabras, elevando sus gemidos a medida que aceleraba sus embestidas, besaba, mordía, acariciaba su piel como si estuviese degustando un manjar exquisito.

Durante horas, furiosas y tiernas, se unieron hasta caer exhaustas la una sobre la otra. Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa. Ese era su nuevo comienzo, su empezar desde cero, unidas tras tantos años buscándose sin percatarse de ello. Todo estaba en su sitio y estaban listas para formar su pequeña familia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo con locura, ella es lo mejor que tengo en la vida.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque tiene fantasmas en su casa, a vero porque su voz es sexy y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 21 FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Emma: **

Todo se había precipitado sin control y la euforia se había apoderado de ella. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a la idea de proponerle a su morena que fuese su esposa, no quería esperar, llevaba amándola toda su vida y estaba segura de que esta vez no iba a perderla.

Su respuesta afirmativa encendió su alma como un volcán largo tiempo dormido, pasaron las horas en un suspiro mientras se devoraban, atrapadas ambas por la magia y la inconsciencia, por un sentimiento mayor que todo cuanto conocían. Entre risas y sueños susurrados con tiernos besos y cálidas miradas tuvieron que aterrizar, poner en orden todo lo acontecido y empezar poc a poco los grandes cambios que se avecinaban, el primero de ellos era hablar con Henry, el pequeño adoraba a Emma con locura pero no sabían cómo se tomaría su inminente enlace con su madre.

Se vistieron lentamente, robándose besos de vez en cuando, y decidieron que no iban a tardar más en explicarle al pequeño lo acontecido, el anillo de compromiso adornaba el anular de su amada como la firma a un pacto no escrito, Regina iba a ser suya a pertenecerle por completo y ella iba a convertir su vida en el cuento de hadas donde ella era la reina, en su mente una sola obsesión, darle a su amada todo lo que era, todo cuanto le pertenecía, su propia vida si llegara a ser necesario, todo para que esta fuese inmensamente feliz.

Una vez en el pequeño apartamento de su reina, se sentaron los tres a responder todas las preguntas de Henry que se moría por estar con ellas, las había echado de manos. Con delicadeza para que no se lo tomase mal, Regina empezó a contarle la situación a su hijo, diciéndole que habían decido casarse, esperando que él estuviera de acuerdo con dicha decisión. El pequeño las miró alternativamente, intentando asimilar que las cosas iban a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, que su familia ya no iba a ser su mamá y él, Emma formaría parte de ella, de su rutina, de su día a día, iba a ser su madre también.

Ambas lo miraron expectantes, Emma sabía que si Henry no estaba de acuerdo con compartir a su madre la morena se echaría atrás y estaba aterrada ante la idea de que eso sucediese, por el contrario Regina se debatía con sus propios demonios, recordando el dolor que le provocó que su madre se casara sin consultarle, esperando no causarle el mismo daño a su pequeño.

Tras unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Henry saltó a los brazos de Emma feliz, adoraba a esa mujer y la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ella le había fascinado. La rubia lo estrechó entre sus brazos, besando su cabecita y mirando a su morena con amor, era solo el comienzo, todo se estaba enderezando, pronto serían una familia de verdad.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un caos, desde su compromiso Emma se había negado a volver a un apartamento vacío, lejos de su pequeña familia, por lo que decidieron mudarse de inmediato. Después del trabajo ambas se dedicaban a adecentar ese lugar para convertirlo en su hogar, a gusto de los tres. Emma vació su gimnasio que no usaba para convertirlo en la habitación de Henry, habitación que pintaron los tres juntos, terminando empapados en pintura y riendo a carcajadas. Un ático enorme y frío poco a poco se llenó de luz, el minibar desapareció y en su lugar toda la colección de trenes de Henry adornaba el salón, fue llenándose con ese calor de hogar que había fascinado a Emma desde la primera vez que puso el pie en el apartamento de su amada.

Poco a poco Henry se fue acostumbrando a dormir lejos de su madre, a pesar de que a menudo acababa metido en la cama de matrimonio y automáticamente era recibido por los brazos de su madre y las suaves caricias en su cabello de Emma, protegiéndolo y cuidándolo, se sentía bien con ambas, las adoraba casi con la misma intensidad.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó la semana de navidad, ambas habían decidido que pasarían ese día separadas ya que aún no habían hablado de su compromiso con sus familias, ambas querían pasar esa noche especial en casa con los suyos lo que implicaba tomar caminos distintos, mas al haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de la otra, a amanecer juntas, pelearse por ser la primera en entrar en el baño, quedarse despiertas hasta tarde mirándose, incluso haciendo especiales momentos tan cotidianos como cocinar, limpiar o mirar la televisión, les costó mucho despedirse ese veinticuatro de diciembre.

Emma se empeñó en que Regina se marchase a Storybrook en su mercedes ya que llegaría mucho antes que con el tren y viajaría más cómoda. Ella podía elegir entre sus otros vehículos que no eran pocos, por lo que esa mañana vio desaparecer su mercedes con rumbo al pueblo donde se habían conocido con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, inconscientemente empezó a contar el tiempo que debía pasar antes de volver a tenerla en sus brazos y, con los ojos oscuros de su amada en su mente se subió a su Lamborgini poniendo rumbo a la residencia de los Swan, iban a ser unos días largos.

**Regina:**

Por mucho que lo intentó fue imposible convencer a Emma de que viajaría en tren, por lo que se encontraba llevando ese mercedes en dirección a su casa, en su mente una sola idea, no pasaría de esa noche, durante la cena anunciaría su compromiso y aguantaría el bombardeo. Siempre había sido muy independiente mas ese no era el motivo por el cual sus padres y su hermana aún no conocían dicha noticia. Era mucho más simple, estaba viviendo en una nube desde el día que su patito feo le pidió que se casara con ella y se había olvidado, literalmente, del resto del mundo.

Henry iba en la parte de atrás, profundamente dormido y enfadado porque Emma no los acompañaba, ese hecho le hinchaba el corazón ya que su pequeño ya no concebía vivir sin la rubia junto a ellos, la adoraba.

Cerca de medio día llegó a casa, donde los abrazos llenos de cariño y alegría no tardaron en aparecer, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus padres y se asombró bastante al ver el avanzado estado de su hermana, sabía que Mary y David esperaban un bebé pero no imaginaba que ya se le notara tanto.

Cora y Henry se desvivieron con su nieto al que habían extrañado mucho, hablaron con Regina de nimiedades, del trabajo y de su vida en la ciudad, aunque la morena hablaba poco, alegando que estaba cansada por haber conducido tantas horas.

Cora miraba a su hija, la conocí ay sabía que algo rondaba por su cabeza, no la presionó pues sabía que no daría resultado pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca había visto en ellos, solo en una ocasión y fue cuando tuvo a Henry en sus brazos, Regina era extremadamente feliz y cuando quisiera abrirse a ellos y contarles el motivo de su dicha se alegraría con ella por todos sus éxitos.

El día se dio con tranquilidad, con algunos recuerdos del pasado, risas y bromas, sobre todo por los piques que Mary Margaret y Regina tenían de adolescentes, en esas circunstancias ambas se miraban y reían con ganas de lo estúpidas que llagaban a ser a temprana edad.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la cena, el comedor estaba preparado y adornado con motivos navideños, todos bien vestidos y sentados en la mesa preparados para degustar el típico pavo hecho por Cora, el más delicioso que habían probado en la vida.

Todos hablaban y reían menos Regina, que comía en silencio, perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que tomó el valor necesario y, elevando la voz por encima de la cháchara, soltó la notica sin apenas pestañear.

-"Me caso…"

Todos callaron y la miraron estupefactos, se esperaban cualquier cosa de Regina, lo más inverosímil, pero no que anunciase su inminente matrimonio. Cora carraspeó y sonrió puesto que había averiguado el motivo de la felicidad de su pequeña.

-**Eso es estupendo Regina, me alegro, todos nos alegramos de que hayas encontrado al indicado ¿Quién es él? ¿Cuándo podremos conocerlo?**

Las palabras llenas de afecto de su madre provocaron que su rostro se tiñese de escarlata pues no sabía cómo contarle a su familia que no había ningún él, sino una mujer, ella, la que había trastocado su mundo. Fue a contestar cuando Henry, feliz al recordar a Emma, se le adelantó gritando con alegría.

-"No es un chico, el único hombre de mamá soy yo"

Cora la miró estupefacta pero Regina mantuvo alta la mirada, no tenía por qué avergonzarse, había encontrado su final feliz y pensaba luchar por él. El resto de su familia miraba con curiosidad la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos pues a pesar de que les había tomado por sorpresa la noticia Cora seguía siendo la madre de Regina y esa conversación, aunque en público, la estaban teniendo ellas dos.

-"Henry tiene razón, junto con Henry White a quien he aprendido a amar como a un padre son los únicos hombres de mi vida, mi futura esposa se llama Emma Swan, nos prometimos hace cerca de un mes"

Fue el turno de Mary Margaret de atragantarse, pillada completamente por sorpresa y soltando una exclamación. Mirando a su hermana sin terminar de creerse semejante noticia.

-**Nos estas tomando el pelo Gina ¿Con tu jefa?**

-"Sí Mary, con mi jefa y tu amiga, me contó que amablemente le pediste que me contratase"

**-¿Sabes quién es ella?**

-"Sí, lo sé, y me voy a casar con ella, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

Todos quedaron en silencio, Regina feliz por haber contado por fin que se casaba y el resto de integrantes de la familia procesando dicha información, hasta que Henry White empezó a reír a carcajadas, una risa jovial y alegre, mirando a su hija con amor.

-"¿Qué sucede padre? ¿Os hace gracia que me case con una mujer?"

**-No Gina, solo que me estaba preguntando que de dónde demonios habías sacado tú un mercedes y acabo de caer, ese coche pertenece a Emma Swan**

Todos empezaron a reír ante ese comentario y siguieron cenando, charlando de todo y nada, contestando a preguntas, contando una y otra vez su historia, cómo se conocieron en el instituto y, tantos años después, se reencontraron nuevamente para no volver a perderse.

Finalmente tras un brindis y las pertinentes felicitaciones, se retiraron de la mesa y se fueron a la cama, todos menos Regina y Mary Margaret que, copa en mano, se sentaron en el porche de esa casa que las vio crecer contemplando las estrellas.

Mary miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa, su rostro sereno, sus ojos brillantes por la eterna dicha que llevaba en su interior, era una mujer nueva y se podía ver en sus facciones.

Ella la miró sonriendo, desde hacía ya un tiempo siempre que coincidían en casa salían en algún momento a sentarse juntas en el porche, a veces sin pronunciar palabra.

-"Gracias Mary, sin ti no estaría hoy así"

-**No es nada, yo sabía que ella estaba coladita por ti en el instituto pero debo admitir que me ha pillado por sorpresa que a día de hoy ese sentimiento perdure**

-"¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña?"

**-David cree que es niño pero yo pienso que es una niña, no lo quiero saber hasta que nazca**

"Ser madre es hermoso, me alegro mucho por ti"

**-La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que lo deseábamos así que estamos muy felices**

-"¿Ya habéis pensado nombres? Recuerdo que yo pensé muchísimos pero hasta que no estuvo en mis brazos no supe que nombre ponerle"

-**Lo hemos estado hablando y si es niño se llamará James, como el padre de David**

-"¿Y si es niña?"

-**Si es niña se llamará Regina, como su madrina**

La morena, que no se esperaba dicha contestación, se giró asombrada hacia su hermana que le mantuvo la mirada con una tierna sonrisa, durante unos instantes sin palabras. Mary Margaret la abrazó y Regina se dejó abrazar quedando ambas en silencio, con una sonrisa, recordando el odio y el rencor que se habían guardado desde siempre y el gran amor fraternal que en esos momentos compartían.

De pronto el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar, sacándolas de sus ensoñaciones, al mirar la pantalla se dibujó en su rostro la más bella de las sonrisas.

-"Disculpa Mary, tengo que contestar"

-**Es Emma ¿verdad? Te ha cambiado la cara por completo**

Una simple sonrisa fue su respuesta mientras descolgaba el teléfono, anhelante, esperando oír la voz de su amada, solo llevaba un día lejos y la extrañaba demasiado.

-"Hola amor, feliz navidad"

**Emma:**

Había llegado a casa de sus padres pronto, demasiado pronto. Su padre salió a recibirla con una sonrisa. A pesar de que la adoptaron siendo ya una adolescente amaban a esa muchacha como si llevara su sangre, era la niña de sus ojos, su mayor orgullo, había heredado una pequeña empresa y en cuestión de pocos años la había transformado en el imperio financiero más importante de Estados unidos. Su pequeña iba a pasar la navidad con ellos, mas en cuanto la vieron llegar supieron que algo la atormentaba. Conocían bien a su pequeña y sabían que, a pesar de que los adoraba, su corazón deseaba estar en otra parte ese día señalado, eso solo podía significar una cosa y era que Emma se había enamorado y esta vez ella sería la definitiva.

Cenaron en silencio, intentando que su pequeñaja se abriera a ellos mas esta había levantado un muro infranqueable, por lo que, al terminar la cena, Leo Swan se dirigió a su hija con cariño.

-"Dime pequeña ¿Quién es ella?"

-**¿Cómo sabes que hay alguien?**

-"Porque te conozco demasiado bien ¿Quién es?"

-**Se llama Regina, Regina Mills, y voy a casarme con ella**

-"Eso es una noticia estupenda, enhorabuena pequeñaja"

-**No quería contároslo aun, quería esperar a poder traerla conmigo para presentárosla**

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con ella?"

**-Yo… es Navidad, siempre vengo a casa por Navidad**

-"Ese siempre debe cambiar, nosotros somos tus padres y te queremos pero llega un momento en el que vemos a nuestros hijos tomar su propio camino, abrir las alas, ella es tu presente y tu futuro, deberías estar a su lado"

**-Tienes razón Papá, me marcho, feliz Navidad**

-"Feliz Navidad hija mía"

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, llamando a su piloto para que presentara un plan de vuelo, se marchaba a Storybrook y no quería tardar.

Solo una hora más tarde se bajaba de su avioneta en el hangar de Storybrook, donde un taxi la condujo a la residencia de los White, sabía por su amiga Mary Margaret que sus padres no habían cambiado el domicilio.

Una vez en la puerta, cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Regina, esperando pacientemente, tono tras tono, a que su amada respondiera su llamada. La morena no se hizo esperar, su voz jovial se pudo escuchar al otro lado del aparata en cuestión de segundos.

-"Hola amor, feliz Navidad"

-**Feliz Navidad mi reina ¿Cómo estás?**

**-**"Bien, mi familia ya sabe que me voy a casar contigo, Mary Margaret está justo a mi lado ahora mismo y dice que te va a matar por habértelo callado"

**-¿A mí? Es tu hermana, tendrías que habérselo dicho tú no yo**

-"Bueno, atente a las consecuencias… Henry duerme pero te ha echado de menos, igual que yo"

**-Yo también te he echado de menos, y me estoy muriendo de frío ahora mismo**

-"¿Frío? ¿No estás en casa?"

-**No, además nunca llegué a acostumbrarme al clima de Storybrook, por cierto ¿me abres la puerta?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque adoro que me llame diosa atlante.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque conocerla es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, a Vero porque la quiero un montón y a Natalia porque espero que se mejore prontito.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 22 MILLS SWAN**

**Regina:**

No podía creérselo cuando corrió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con su rubia, teléfono en mano y sonriendo. Llevaba su traje arrugado debido al viaje y la corbata mal abrochada, el cabello alborotado por el viento y la sonrisa radiante. Sus ojos verdeazulados tenían ese brillo de picardía, de travesura infantil que la enloquecía.

Emma no dejó que pronunciara palabra, aun conmocionada ante la extrema felicidad que sentía al tenerla delante, atrapó su cintura y sus labios con pasión, mientras la morena se deslizaba entre sus brazos, besando sus labios sin parar de sonreír.

Se separaron unos centímetros para tomar aliento, con las frentes unidas sin dejar de mirarse, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la locura que había cometido su amada, viajando hasta Storybrook la noche de navidad solo para estar con ella.

-"Estás loca Emma Swan ¿Te lo habían dicho ya?"

-**Te echaba de menos**

-"No has cogido ni chaqueta para venir, normal que tuvieras frío, entremos"

Entró tras ella, cogiendo su mano, sintiéndose como una adolescente que se cuela en casa de su amada en plena noche sin que sus padres se den cuenta, ese hecho le hizo reír y atrapar a su amada nuevamente para besarla. Un beso interrumpido por Mary Margaret que carraspeó con fuerza a sus espaldas. Regina se abrazó a Emma con fuerza, como con miedo a que esta se desvaneciese, que no estuviese realmente a su lado, mientras la rubia miraba a su amiga con una tímida sonrisa de disculpa.

**-Mary, ya se te nota bastante el embarazo, enhorabuena**

-"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te casa con mi hermana?"

-**Él día de la boda, quizás un día antes**

-"Tú no cambias ¿Verdad?"

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron con cariño, justo después de ese abrazo Regina la agarró pidiéndole sin palabras que se retiraran, en sus ojos se veía que estaba visiblemente cansadas. Ambas desaparecieron en dirección a la habitación de la morena, donde está rebuscó entre su ropa cualquier cosa que le sirviese a Emma, ya que esta había aparecido sin nada ante su puerta.

En silencio para no despertar al pequeño terremoto que hacía rato dormía, se acostaron, no sin antes darle un beso suave de buenas noches. Regina se durmió en seguida, entre sus brazos pero Emma se quedó un rato despierta, contemplando la oscuridad y sintiendo como la felicidad se hacía dueña de cada uno de sus poros, se había acostumbrado a la presencia continua de su morena, a su aroma, la suavidad de su piel mientras dormía abrazándola, solo habían sido unas horas separadas y no se arrepentía de haberse marchado a medio cenar para estar nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Se durmió sin pensar que sus futuros suegros se llevarían una enorme sorpresa al día siguiente al ver que la prometida de su hija había pasado la noche en la casa.

La mañana de Navidad, el primero en despertarse fue Henry, emocionado ante los inminentes regalos que recibiría, aunque en cuanto vio la maraña de cabellos rubios sobre la almohada y descubrió que Emma dormía abrazando a su madre, su emoción provocó que se olvidase por completo de cualquier obsequio material, saltando sobre su madre y la rubia completamente feliz y despertándolas en el acto. Emma, medio dormida, empezó a reír ante su pequeño terremoto y lo agarró, abrazándolo con fuerza y atacándolo a cosquillas mientras Regina no podía parar de reír, cualquiera que entrase en ese momento en esa habitación vería la estampa idílica de una familia que se ama por encima de todo.

Bajaron juntos a desayunar, aún era pronto por lo que Regina empezó a preparar café, sin que Emma se despegase de su lado en ningún momento y con Henry alborotado corriendo de un lado a otro sin poder estarse quieto.

Con el café ya listo, Emma atrapó sus labios con ternura, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con amor y así fue como Cora las encontró, atraída por los gritos eufóricos de su nieto.

Carraspeó y ambas se separaron de un salto, mirando hacia la puerta con las mejillas teñidas de escarlata, completamente avergonzadas al verse sorprendidas. Cora las miraba entre asombrada y divertida, esperando una explicación a por qué estaba la prometida de su hija en su cocina en pijama.

-**Señora White, soy Emma Swan, creo que su hija le ha hablado de mí.**

-"Ayer durante la cena, fue una charla interesante ¿Cuándo ha llegado señorita Swan?"

**-Anoche, siento haberme presentado sin avisar, fue un impulso**

Cora empezó a reír al ver el rostro de Emma cubierto de vergüenza y como nerviosamente jugaba con sus cabellos, como una adolescente sorprendida en medio de una fechoría.

-"Bienvenida señorita Swan"

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos, Emma paseó por las calles de un pueblo al que juró no volver, de la mano de la mujer a la que amaba. Descubrió que hablar con Henry White de negocios la entretenía bastante, incluso se permitió darle algún consejo para que su pequeña empresa saliera a bolsa donde podía crecer en cuestión de años.

Cuando se marcharon lo hicieron con la bendición de toda la familia, ya que solo unos días viendo cómo la rubia amaba a su Regina bastaron para saber que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

Se acercaba el día en el que Regina volvería a las clases, a la universidad, y Emma estaba empeñada en hacerla su mujer antes de que eso suceda, no escatimó en gastos para que su boda fuese lo antes posible.

Llegó el día antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Regina estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa… Esa mañana se levantó para descubrir que Emma ya se había marchado, dispuesta a preparar hasta el más pequeño detalle para regalarle el mejor día de su vida.

Henry estaba sobrexcitado, por fin su mamá se iba a casar con Emma y los tres serían una familia, llevaba días hablando en la escuela orgulloso sobre el tema, feliz de saber que tendría dos mamás.

Belle y Mary estuvieron con ella todo el día, le ayudaron a ponerse su vestido blanco, sencillo no quería parecer un pastel. Sus cabellos bien peinados y su rostro con una ligera capa de maquillaje acentuando su belleza. Todo estaba listo cuando el chofer que Emma había contratado avisó de que las esperaba en la entrada, bajaron para vislumbrar una limusina adornada con rosas blancas, detalle que hizo sonreír a la morena con cariño.

Se subió a la limusina con los nervios a flor de piel, Henry iba a su lado como un caballerito con esmoquin, tomándola de la mano y sonriendo, sus ojos chocolate brillaban de emoción ante ese esperado día.

Cuando legaron al ayuntamiento, su padre la estaba esperando para conducirla a los brazos de Emma. Entraron al salón donde se oficiaba la ceremonia y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a aquella que iba a ser su mujer, con un traje blanco, le pareció más hermosa que nunca, su hermoso patito feo, sus entrañas empezaron a arder y el deseo de darle el sí quiero bailaba en su estómago como avispas.

Ella clavó sus ojos verdeazulados en su mirada oscura y una sonrisa nació en su rostro. En ese momento le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Emma cogió su mano, regalándole una señal a su suegro de profundo agradecimiento, y se preparó para convertirse en su esposa.

Tras los votos, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos al intercambiar alianzas que sellaban su unión se besaron convirtiéndose en esposas, en familia, en un solo ser.

AL romper ese beso profundo, los gritos y vítores enmudecieron para ella, mirándose a los ojos solo existía esa unión y la certeza de que no iban a volver a perderse.

Emma cogió a su esposa de la mano, cargando en brazos a Henry que se había abalanzado sobre ella en cuanto el alcalde las declaró oficialmente esposas y salió corriendo de ahí, había una fiesta que las esperaba pero tenía algo que hacer, algo importante. Apareció en el registro civil, aun vestidas como dos novias, provocando las miradas de todos los presentes. No se iba a marchar de ahí sin unir sus apellidos, sin proclamar a Henry como su hijo ante la ley, no iba a salir de ahí sin ser una familia.

Al cabo de unas horas salieron completamente felices de ese edificio, con Henry entre ellas cogiéndoles las manos, en dirección a la sala de fiesta donde todos los invitados las esperaban, convertidos oficialmente en la familia Mills-Swan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada dormilona esthefybautista, porque le venció el sueñito pero la amo igual.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque espera mi paquete de seur con ansias, a Vero porque es un cielete, A GEN PORQUE ESTÁ EN EL COLE y a Natalia porque espero que todos sus proyectos salgan bien.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 23 PROYECTOS Y FUTURO**

**Emma:**

Despertó, sintiendo frío pues le faltaba el cálido cuerpo de su esposa a su lado en la cama. Intentó fijar la mirada pero era inútil, demasiado tarde o demasiado pronto, depende de cómo se mirase, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y Regina aun no se había acostado.

Se levantó perezosa y resoplando, por fortuna esa era la última noche en vela que su morena padecía, al menos por los estudios. Se dirigió a la cocina, echando un vistazo a la habitación de Henry donde el muchacho yacía completamente dormido. Preparó café en silencio, sin olvidarse de la canela con una sonrisa en el rostro, su mujer le había cogido el gusto a beber así ese brebaje. Con paso seguro y sin hacer ruido, entró en el despacho que había habilitado para que Regina pudiera estudiar, su morena estaba concentrada en sus apuntes, colocándose las gafas de vez en cuando como síntoma de nerviosismo, era la recta final de su carrera y le estaba pasando factura. Para Emma seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del planeta, aunque se desvelara y la arrastrara inevitablemente con ella. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, llamando la atención de su amada que levantó la vista de los papeles y se la quedó mirando, con media sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos cargados de ternura y un mudo agradecimiento cuando su mujer le tendió la taza de café. En silencio se sentó a su lado, mientras bebía un sorbo de ese brebaje e, inconscientemente, llevó su mano al vientre de Regina, provocando que la morena dejase de estudiar y ambas se miraron entre inquietas y sonrientes.

Regina colocó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se acurrucó en los brazos de su esposa, dejando que esta acariciase su vientre con cariño, antes de romper el silencio con un susurro.

-"¿Crees que fuimos muy deprisa?"

Emma besó su cabeza con cariño, últimamente hablar con Regina era muy difícil pero sabía que valía la pena pasar por ese momento, después del último examen sería licenciada en empresariales y el hecho de que llevara a su hijo en su interior dejaría de preocuparle.

-**Creo que tras cuatro años casadas era el momento de ser mamás otra vez**

-"Sé que te insistí mucho, y que tú querías esperar a que terminase la carrera…"

-**Regina está bien, las cosas han salido como debían, a su debido tiempo**

-"Te amo ¿Sabes?"

-**Yo también a ti, ¿Es necesario que sigas estudiando? Estoy convencida de que no lo necesitas**

-"Tienes razón, solo estaba repasando ya que no podía dormir, estoy nerviosa"

Emma levantó con relativa facilidad a su esposa en sus brazos, provocándole una leve risa y besó sus labios con cariño.

-**No tienes por qué dormir, pero quédate a mi lado en la cama, te prometo desvelarme contigo**

Un nuevo beso robado, sonrisas y susurros para no despertar a Henry, mientras Emma la conducía hacia la cama en brazos. La tumbó con delicadeza, como si fuese de cristal, besando sus labios, su rostro, su nariz, bajando por su cuello, viajando por su piel con dulces besos que le provocaban cosquillas, mientras su amada entrelazaba sus dedos entre sus rizos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando calmar sus hormonas alteradas debido a su reciente estado.

De pronto Emma dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos pensativa, la morena acarició su rostro, depositó un beso suave en la punta de su nariz y le preguntó sin rodeos.

-"¿Qué te pasa por la mente?"

-**Que mañana terminas por fin de estudiar**

-"Por fin… se hizo eterno pero voy a ser licenciada"

-**Debería empezar a encargar el nuevo nombre de la empresa, tengo que cambiar todas las tarjetas de visita, los letreros, en fin, todo un rollo**

-"No me habías dicho que le vas a cambiar el nombre"

-**Pues claro mi vida, a partir de mañana serás licenciada en empresariales, no creerás que volverás a industrias Swan como secretaria, a partir de mañana será Mills-Swan**

Regina sonrió ante esa tímida declaración, por mucho tiempo que pasará jamás entendería la lógica de Emma, aunque la rubia hablaba de sus proyectos y sus planes completamente convencida. Le recordaba a su inesperada proposición de matrimonio, o cuando una madrugada la despertó para decirle que había estado pensando y quería tener cuatro hijos más, dándole todas las razones y motivos para que ese hecho sucediera completamente convencida de que poseía la verdad absoluta. Esa manera de ser que tenía su esposa en ocasiones la desquiciaba y otras la volvía loca de amor, no se había equivocado con ella, por muchos dolores de cabeza que le diese era el amor de su vida.

Sin darse apenas cuenta cayó profundamente dormida en brazos de su rubia, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Emma acariciaba sus cabellos con cuidado y, al ver que había caído en un profundo sueño, posó su mano sobre el vientre de su amada una vez más, sonriendo. Era muy pronto para que se notase pero ambas sabían que ahí se estaba formando el primer hijo que tendrían juntas, un hijo deseado y altamente esperado por las dos, un nuevo sueño cumplido.

Fueron pasando los meses, Regina se había graduado con honores y salió de la universidad codiciada por todos los empresarios ya que sus calificaciones fueron más que excelentes. Volvió a la empresa donde todo había empezado, como la esposa y la socia de Emma Swan, seguían compartiendo despacho pero todo era muy distinto, Regina ya no seguía órdenes sino que las dictaba, juntas Industrias Mills-Swan, como Emma se empeñó en llamar a su imperio, siguió creciendo y prosperando.

Al igual que el vientre de Regina, cada vez más redondeado, haciendo evidente su estado y acrecentando la alegría de toda la familia, emocionados por la llegada de un nuevo integrante entre ellos.

Mary Margaret había tenido hacía cuatro años una niña, llamándola Regina como prometió, la pequeña de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, una copia de su madre, estaba completamente fascinada con su madrina, haciendo más que evidente la mano que tenía Regina con los niños. Henry ya era todo un hombrecito, a menudo Emma llegaba a casa y lo encontraba junto a su madre, acariciando su vientre redondeado y hablando con su futuro hermano, convencido de que era un niño, esos momentos la llenaban de una ternura infinita.

La guerra por elegir nombre la había ganado Emma, ya que lo encontraba justo al ser Regina la que llevase a su hijo y no ella. La morena tuvo que resignarse a la cabezonería de su amada y consentirla, esperando que no se le ocurriese llamarlo como algún personaje de Star Wars aunque la veía capaz.

Los meses pasaron con prisa, antes de darse cuenta, en medio de una reunión, recibió la llamada de Cora diciéndole que Regina estaba de parto y salió corriendo sin despedirse, provocando una carcajada general en la sala, todos sabían que la morena estaba en los últimos días de embarazo.

Cuando llegó al hospital, se encontró a su esposa esperándola, sonriendo a pesar de los dolores del parto, le tendió su mano y ella corrió a cogerla, esquivando a todos sus familiares que se habían trasladado a ese lugar para estar presentes en ese momento.

Dejando atrás a la familia al entrar en la sala de partos, cogió la mano de su esposa mientras Regina la apretaba, cada vez más fuerte. El parto fue largo, muy largo, pero finalmente con un último esfuerzo, un último empujón para desvanecerse agotada, sujetada por su esposa que no la soltaba y el silencio, roto a los segundos por el estridente llanto de su bebé y la enhorabuena del médico al depositar a su hija en sus brazos.

Era tan pequeña que tuvo miedo de romperla, la sujetó como si fuese de cristal y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, lágrimas de emoción al verse cumplido uno de los sueños de su vida. Miró los ojos chocolate con amor, la mujer a la que amaba, su esposa, su Regina, la miraba con una sonrisa sostener al bebe en sus brazos, con delicadeza le entregó a su pequeña, llorando ambas y riendo a la vez, completamente emocionadas.

-**Tómala mi reina, tenemos una niña hermosa**

-"Dime que no la vas a llamar Leia"

-**Se llamará Cora, como su abuela.**

Un beso, suave y dulce, para sellar ese momento perfecto y único, el momento en el que dos mujeres que se habían amado toda la vida sujetan en sus brazos a su hija, nacida del amor.

Se miraron pues sabían que todo proyecto que emprendieran tendría éxito si permanecían unidas, se miraron sonriendo pues sabían que por muy duro que fue su pasado, el futuro que se abría ante ellas era incierto pero sin duda feliz, futuro en el que andarían por la misma senda, de la mano, tropezando y alzándose una vez más, un futuro en el que despertarían con una sonrisa y cada noche se dormirían abrazadas dando gracias al destino por haberlas puesto en el camino correcto, tras muchos errores y tropiezos.

La rubia depositó un beso sobre la frente perlada de sudor de su amada, y acarició con ternura la mejilla rosada de su pequeña, sabiendo que cuando Henry la viese se enamoraría perdidamente de ella y sonriendo ante la certeza de que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Había pasado de ser una solitaria mujer de negocios cuya única motivación era ganar más y más dinero a ser esposa, madre, hija, tener familia y amarlos, se dio cuenta de que los bienes materiales no te dan el calor que te da tomar la mano de aquella que amas, sujetar en tus brazos por primera vez a tu hijo, esos regalos de la vida valían más que todo el oro del mundo.

En ese momento Emma Swan se sintió rica por primera vez en su vida y esa sensación no la iba a cambiar por nada, ni siquiera por un montón de billetes de papel que al final perdían todo el sentido.

**FIN **


End file.
